He Found Her at Last
by Luna the Vampire
Summary: They lived in different worlds yet the same at the time. They were raised differently and as such they didn't understand each other. She was care free and liked to sing and dance. He was quiet and reserved. Liked quiet places. That was until he met her when he was human. He had watched her since she was little.. There was something about her that called him, made his blood boil.
1. Chapter 1

**~Hello~**

So This has been on my mind for almost a week and its been a real pain so I had to post it.

* * *

He had known her since she was little.  
Always watching over her.  
And little by little his interest in her grew to the point where he would compare other women to her.

His being told him she was different but never knowing why she was different.  
His confusion grew and with it his curiosity along the way though his emotions grew out of control.

She lived a free life. Doing as she pleased and having her parents there to encourage her.  
She knew nothing of his world,  
But found him somewhat interesting.

They met when she was still a child while he was older than her.

But only one knew the other, the other remained in the dark.

How would she react when she found out that her life was not as it seemed?  
When responsibility of dealing with bigger things was suddenly thrusted to her.

* * *

It was freezing cold and there were no blankets in her closet having had moved in just about a week ago and things were still all over the house,  
boxes still unpacked and in those boxes there had to be a warm blanket.

Little five-year old Sakura Haruno was cold from taking a nap without anything to cover herself with and was now looking around her new house for something warm to wear. She walked around dragging a stuffed bunny behind her that she had gotten from her aunt. It was a year old and she loved it will all her little heart, never parting with it. Even when she went to bed she made sure that her bunny, 'Mr. Bun.' was nice and warm along side her. Her family and her had moved from the center of Konoha, where all the noise of traffic and the bustling of people walking around were heard all hours of the day, and where now on the edges of konoha where the houses where much bigger and had lots of rooms and a backyard to play around in. They were also closer, like right there closer, to the huge forest that went on for miles and miles on ahead.

Her mother had wanted a big house and a backyard for sakura to play in and run around. A place where she could raise her beloved daughter in peace and this was the perfect place. Or so it seemed.

Giving up on finding a blanket, little sakura turned to look for her mother instead and have her deal with finding one for her. She was tired, sleepy, and hungry. She knew her father was working and wouldn't be home until later so that meant her mother was in the kitchen, hopefully making some macaroni.

Standing in the kitchens door way she saw her mother cooking something that looked like rice. Maybe, you never knew with her.

"Mommy?" Sakura yawned and rubbed her eye.

Sayuri Haruno looked at her most precious creation with loving eyes and a bright smile lifting sakura's mood immediately. Sayuri Haruno was a beautiful woman with moonlight sliver color hair flowing down her back, with a dark green eyes, dressed in a dark green dress that reached her knees and white sandals. Her beauty rivaled by few people she made heads turn even when married. Something her husband disliked with passion.

Sayuri went over and cradled her baby in her arms throwing her up in the air laughing with joy.

"Yes sweety? What do you need mommy for?" she asked in a sweet voice looking at her daughter now sitting on her hip.

"Mommy I'm cold, I didn't find a blanket." Sakura widen her eyes as if a monster had taken her toys. Sayuri chuckled at her, "Well then let's get you a sweater, Hm? and then we can drink some hot chocolate, how's that?" sakura nodded her head raptly at the mention of chocolate.

Walking out they headed to sakura's room. Placing her on her bed, she looked through the boxes that had been moved into the room, lucky sakura didn't have to wait long for her mother had found her something to wear immediately. Now a long white sweater covered her from head to toe, her mother had moved the sweaters hoodie on her head and then engaged in a tickling war on the bed.

After having a bit of fun they went and had their hot drink of chocolate, little sakura though wanted to explore the backyard her mother had told her about and decided that she was warm enough to play outside for a while. She grabbed her red ball and dashed out the glass sliding door. The backyard was big enough to play a small game of soccer with other kids and still have room to run around. Walking down the three steps, her big glassy green bright eyes took in the sight of her new playground and then looked towards the very back where the grass was taller and the trees grew wider and bigger. It looked kinda scary, dark looking and gloomy as well. She decided not to go all the way over there as much as she liked to see new things, being in the dark was not something sakura liked.

She bounced the ball around and kicked it to random directions playing by herself and thinking about the swing set her father had promised her to buy along with a few slides. A smile was seen on the child's face as she dreamed of playing with her family.

Time had gone by and soon she knew her father would be home soon and they could eat dinner.

The front door had opened suddenly startling Sayuri when she saw that it had been her husband walking in. She took his coat and welcomed him home with a kiss.

Haru Haruno was a man not to be messed with, everything about him oozed power and strength. From the way he would stand, his graceful way of walking, to the way he spoke, he was always in charge of his surroundings. He had flaming red hair with piercing green eyes that stared into your eyes, pale skin like his wife, standing tall at 5'12. His built alone could and did scare people but that didn't stop them from stealing glances his way to look at his features. Making women gasp for air much like what his wife did to men when she walked by.

"Welcome home. Did you have a nice day?" she asked him hanging his coat in the closet.

"Thank you. As for my day, there wasnt much to do, so they let me leave a little early." They walked into the kitchen with sayuri making him a hot drink listening about how his day went.

Sakura had been playing just fine when she suddenly had kicked the ball too hard and had bounced over to the back of the yard. The sun was still up but barely so she moved quickly to grab her ball when she accidentally kicked the ball with her feet further into the woods, with a quick glance back at her house she went in to retrieve it.

The trees towered over her, the grass was tall enough to brush passed her knees, and there were shadows everywhere. Not liking how it looked she shifted her weight from leg to leg.

"come on where it you go" she whispered.

She walked deeper into the woods but found no signs of her missing ball and she was starting to get tired of looking for it. She felt like she had walked in circles the whole time. Until she came into a small clearing where the sun's rays just barely hit, making the grass shine like she had seen in movies. Looking up she saw butterfly's flying around in different colors. Walking into the center she giggled as some of the butterfly's landed on her forehead and arms, making her forget about her missing toy. And very thoroughly not aware of a pair of eyes watching her from afar.

She laughed and danced around the butterfly's playing her own little game of catch when she heard the crack of a twig.

The eyes belonged to a wolf, a very tall, very scary looking wolf that hid itself within the shadows the wood provided. Watching the small human play around, laughing.

He had heard rumors of someone buying the house around here but hadn't believed it until now but it seemed that whoever it was had a family. He saw the girl's head snap up at the noise his paws made when he stepped on the branch, like a deer, waiting and listening for any movement before it ran away. But she didn't run instead she looked around for the source of the noise. Seeing her sigh she turned around and began looking around the ground again.

Sakura was about to go home she was done looking for the ball, she stomped her foot angry, "Where is my ball!" she said. The animal looked to the round thing a few feet away from him before looking back at the human pup in front, she seemed upset about something. Was it because of this thing? The animal rose and without making a sound he went over to the ball and pushed it her way with his paw.

She was about to walk away when her red ball came rolling to her feet. She blinked twice, Did balls roll themselves around? Looking up to see what had caused this she found nothing, there was no one here except for her that was until she saw something jump away further and further away into the woods, it was big, she thought.

Grabbing her ball she ran out of the small clearing and went back to her house.

"where's my pup, sayuri?" asked Haru drinking a cup of hot chocolate, sitting in the living room couch. Sayuri was sitting on the other couch looking at her husband amused. He always acted as if nothing bothered him as if the world could go up in flames and it wouldn't make him blink. That was until it came to their baby girl. She was their everything, their star, the apple of their eyes. He always wanted to know if she needed anything, if she wanted a toy or a dress, anything that she wanted, he would go out and buy it for her no matter the cost of the object. She was his first child after all and a girl. It also didn't help that they had...animal instinct.

Little sakura didn't know that she was part of something big. Her family wasn't normal, far from it.

Sakura Melody Haruno was born in to the great Haruno Wolf clan. One of the many clans around the world, it was also one of the few remaining clans of pure bloods, meaning that all the members of the Haruno clan were pure bloods. Power, strength, were all in them and of course Loyalty to the clan. Her mother though, wanted to raise sakura as normal as possible before she was thrust into their world of rules, meetings of other clans, dealing with the pressure of being the best of their kind. Haru was against it at first saying that it wasn't right nor fair to sakura to hide from her, her true nature. She was the Heir of their clan and as such needed to know how things worked, Sayuri though didn't care and had said that if he was so against it that she would take her baby and rise sakura herself in the city. As head of his clan, Haru was stuck between the wall and sword. The clan saying to force Sayuri to follow their traditions and Sayuri saying she would leave if he didn't agree with her.

In the end he had chosen to be with his wife. He wanted to see his child grow and be there for her. Haru dealt with clan matters when it was needed and trusted his fellow brothers to take care of things when the need rose.

"MOMMY MOMMY!" came sakura's urgent voice as soon as she walked into the house, her mother hearing the tone of her child, dashed to her and picked her up into her arms with Haru on her heels,

"whats wrong sweety, what happened, did you get hurt?" she asked searching for cuts or bruises. Her fathers' sharp green eyes looking over her as well.

sakura's bright eyes looked straight at her mother, "Mommy I went to get my ball and I saw something big, really really big, jumping and running. Mommy it was a monster!" she cried.

Sayuri looked at sakura with a titled head and worried eyes, "Big? Where sweety?" Sakura nodded her head, "Mhmm. It was back there," she turned her mother's arms and pointed to the back of the yard.

"It was really _really _big, I don't know what it was." she said looking down.

Sayuri turned to face her husband who was looking at the yard, his eyes searching for anything that move. She rubbed her daughter's back and lightly bounced her around.

"Sakura dear," she looked up at her mother, "yesh?" came her childish voice.

" Try not to go back there, ok? It's not safe and mommy can't see where you are. You might get hurt so never go in the woods without me or daddy, ok?" Sakura nodded her head. If her mother told her not to go in, she wasn't going disobey her. Besides, it was dark in there. "Ok mommy I promise." Her mother nodded at her answer, it was then that sakura noticed her father behind her, how could someone miss his presence was a mystery.

"DADDY!" she said, her eyes lighting up as she looked up at her father. Haru glanced at his daughter and took her from sayuri.

"Hey there kiddo." He placed a kiss on her forehead before hugging her close. Sakura hid her face in his neck taking in his peppermint scent that always calmed her. His wolf instincts relaxing at having his pup near him knowing she was safe in his arms.

"Now what's this about you seeing something in the woods? What were you doing there in the first place?"

Sakura told them about what had happened and her father looked anything but pleased with the information. What idiot dared to enter his territory? Everyone knew that Konoha was Haruno land no wolf went in and just wandered around without notifying them. It was not done unless you wanted to start a war. You didn't go into other wolf's land without telling them before going in, they might mistake you for an enemy and a would attack you.

"Sakura I don't want you wandering around in the woods, if the ball goes in leave it there. I'll buy you a new one, ok? Under no circumstances are you to go in there."

It was now dark outside, the sun had set, and the temperature had dropped. They were sitting in the living room around the burning fire-place giving them warmth and sakura had changed into warm cotton pink PJ pants with a long sleeve white pj shirt, sitting in front of the fire-place on the rugged floor playing with . Looking up at her father she nodded at his order, her wolf instinct knowing that an order from her father was one that they couldn't refuse.

He would deal with the dumb idiot in the morning and find out what it was doing in these parts. For now though he would enjoy his time with his wife and pup. Sayuri wasn't pleased with the news either but she knew that Haru would handle the situation so for now she wouldn't do anything but if it came back whatever was wondering around would deal with a very pissed off mama wolf, something that no wolf wanted to deal with because facing a wolf who protecting her pup was twice as dangerous as facing a full-grown male itself. They would do more than just scratch and cut you, a mama wolf wouldn't be satisfied until you near the brink of death or until you showed that you meant no harm to her or her pup, which in most cases was difficult when they wouldn't see reason.

Little sakura unaware of the small tension around her parents continued to play with her stuffed animal that had been given to her by her aunt Tsunade. Another wolf that was more than protective when it came to sakura.

* * *

Did you liked it?  
Would you like another chapter?  
Comments?  
Questions about the story?  
**Review! **

**Deal? **

**:) **


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are awesome.  
Small warning sakura will stay small for a short while. **

**To my guest reader who said; **I love this so far please continue writing this! 3  
I'm glad you liked it! I hope to see you in the next chapter.

**To my other guest**; Please more  
:) I wont leave this story since its my first supernatural Fic.

**To adatheprincess: **So glad you like it! Hope to see you here and in the next chapter.

**To Love ya**: Glad you love it :) Sorry abou

t not updating soon. I kept trying but was getting interrupted.

* * *

They had finished unpacking everything and the house now looked like a place you could call home, or so said her mother.

The day had passed and it was now about a week since she had seen the huge creature in the woods. She hadn't seen the creature since then, and when she had asked her father, he had looked her in the eyes and said it was a large wolf going about the area and it shouldn't have been here in the first place. Her father had looked angry and when she asked why, he had told her it was because a wolf shouldn't have been so close to their house, it was dangerous and that the wolf could have hurt her.

Then when she had asked her mother if she was angry at the wolf, her mother had said that she grateful for the wolf hadn't harmed her or done anything. She then asked if balls rolled themselves her mother had laughed and said that might have been the wolf that had pushed the ball to her. Sakura had nodded at her explanation and had gone back to the yard where her father had been building her swing set and the slides.

It was now around 8pm, she was in her bed all tucked in and it was raining outside, problem was she couldn't sleep and kept tossing and turning on her bed. Sakura felt as though she was forgetting something it simply wasn't letting her sleep. Her parents weren't home and a member of her family (clan), an uncle they had said to her, was taking care of the house while they tended to their business.

She sat up on her bed and let out a tiny sigh, standing from her bed she walked to the window watching the rain hit the glass. Looking around her room she tried to find what was missing, then looked back out the window.

She saw her swings getting wet by the rain and something propelled her to look towards the woods, there she saw the leafs move, she didn't think anything of it since she knew things moved when the rain hit it. But it moved again and looking closer at it she saw something big, it was hard to see but she was positive it was big. The thing then passed by again this time faster, she blinked her big cute green eyes, and pressed her face to the glass to try and have a better look.

Then she thought back to the window downstairs it had was big and low enough for her to reach and see. Being the curious little wolf she was, she quietly left her room and peeked from bars of the stairs to see if she spotted her 'uncle'. Seeing no one she quietly and quickly ran down the stairs and then like a mini ninja she stayed close to the walls and peeked into the living room where she saw him reading a book, his back facing her and she took the moment and dashed to the back of the house to the huge window.

Looking out the window she saw nothing but waited patiently, if it was one thing the Haurno's were known for, it was for their patience just don't get them pissed off, you would be running for your life.

So she stood there and waited and waited...and waited until there...in the far back she somehow managed to see the thing move again. The animal had glanced at the house from the woods and seeing the lights off he let himself drop to the floor, he was wounded and bleeding from his paw, thus unable to walk all the way back home. The rain was hitting him but he was exhausted and hadn't eaten anything in days. Little sakura had seen the wolf drop to the ground and wondered what was wrong with it.

She then remembered her father's words about not going in there. She really wanted to see the wolf but didn't want to disobey her father. She thought for a moment and decided that just a peek wouldn't hurt anyone. If the wolf had been nice to her once, why couldn't he do it again? Surely he saw that she didn't want to hurt it.

With a nod of her head she went back to her room and slipped on her boots and a jacket that had a hoodie.

Her supposed uncle had dozed off on a chair and she let a small smile show on her lips, silly uncle. The trick was in getting the glass door to open without making noise, she stopped in-front of it and bit her pretty pink lip. How was she going to make this work? she asked herself. Nervously she reached for the door and luck was on her side because it hadn't even made a squeak. Grinning she slipped outside and closed the door with very soft click.

The rain hit her right in the face and in seconds she was dripping wet. If her parents saw this way they would surely get mad her but they weren't here so HaHa. She made her way to the woods taking a quick glance at her house she took off looking for the huge beast.

Laying on its side the animal thought back to his home and its people, knowing them they would go out searching for him if he didn't get home soon, having been gone for almost a whole week they must be on edge. The animal was calm as it could be but the throbbing of its paw was a bit painful and annoying if he was honest. It didn't help that from time to time his stomach told him this engine was empty and needed fuel.

Sakura looked around and tried to see through the rain but it was difficult since the water got in her eyes. Maybe this was a bad idea, she thought, Mommy will be mad at me if I get sick.

She was about to give up when she saw something ahead of her and curious always won so she went towards it and upon taking a closer look she saw it was indeed a wolf or at least he looked like the one in her books but much bigger, maybe... she didn't know having never seen a wolf before. She stayed just a few feet away by the grass while it laid breathing heavy in-front of her.

The wolf had heard her footsteps coming his way but he wasn't sure if the person was looking for him or not so he had stayed put. Hopefully it wasn't the owner of the house because he now knew who it was and knew without a doubt in his mind that if he found him, his life would have met its end. But the footsteps were light and it sounded like it took a lot of steps to get to where he was. Meaning it was a small person. He opened one eye and looked towards what made the sound. What he saw surprised him, it was the little human pup he had seen days ago. What was she doing here?

Sakura had let a very small gasp leave her when she saw the wolf opening its eyes but she took in a deep breath to give her courage.

The beast let out a growl when it saw she was getting closer to him, his instincts telling him he was weak at the moment and anything could happen. She paused when she heard him and tried to force a smile, then tried to get closer again but the growl was louder this time so she stayed in her spot, not wanting to anger the creature.

The wolf didn't know what the human pup wanted but if she went and told someone she had seen him, it would cause problems for him. Getting up was going to be a real pain but it had to be done. That was the plan until she spoke, "umm...uh...hello." came her shy voice, she only wanted to see the creature but now what did she do? Go back and leave him in the rain? Hmm.

The wolf kept its eyes opened, her voice was just as tiny as she was, he noticed. He let out a small growl and she laughed nervously, "umm...I was...wondering if you...did you help me find my ball?" she asked.

He didn't do anything for her to know if he had understood her so she swallowed and looked around, there was a sudden thunder and she let out a small squeak making the wolf glance at her. She stood there cold and wet and now scared of the thunder sound, she should really get back home. Her thoughts went to the dark wolf and thought that he might want somewhere dry to sleep in and she had a huge basement that her parents didn't use...

"ummm...Mr. wolf...would you like somewhere dry to sleep?" she asked it, "coooz I have space in my house." she said rubbing her arms, the rain pouring down on her. The wolf lifted its head up to look at her and when it tried to move, it let out a harsh growl and sakura thought it was aimed at her so she backed away from him. He licked his paw to try and soothe the pain as much as he could but without care and bandages the wound would only get worse. Sakua who had sharp eyes as her father had told her once, looked to his paw and saw a cut on it, it was very large and it looked like it hurt.

A boo boo. She thought, like the ones I get but bigger.

Now knowing it was injured she couldn't leave the poor wolf out here all alone cold, wet, and with a boo boo on its paw. So she tried again, "Mr. wolf? I have something that might make that better for you." she pointed to his paw and he narrowed his eyes, this child was offering him a place to sleep and help, question was why was a child, like her, not running away from him?  
Thunder sounded again and sakura jumped up and then crouched down feeling very scared at the loud sound. The wolf saw this and titled its head to the side, the sky roared a few more times before it grew quiet again but he heard the cries of the child in front.

She hated thunder, it was loud and scary, and she should have stayed home under her covers with Mr. bun. She felt something touch her forehead and then felt some thing wet on her face, looking up she saw that the wolf has walked over to her and was standing in-front of her, blinking she stared at the huge thing until it licked her forehead again drawing her out of her daze. She stood up and saw that the wolf was still taller than her, it was so big that it towered over her and then some.

The wolf sat on its hind legs, keeping his weight off the injured paw.

Sakura rubbed her forehead with the sleeve of the jacket and pouted, ewww wolf saliva. She looked back at the wolf, "does this mean your going back with me?" she asked pointing behind her.  
Not saying anything the wolf got up and gently nudged her forward with his nose, nodding she walked back to her house with the large wolf behind her. Once they reached the house she whispered to the creature, "My uncle is here we have to be quiet, k?" she said her small little feet dashed past the yard and to the basement, that was on the side of the house. She opened the doors and waved for the wolf to come in. Finally down the steps she looked around for the light switch, she switched it on and moved the very few things around and made space for wolf.

"hmmm, I can get blankets for you and some stuff for your cut. okz? Be right back" The wolf laid down by the wall in the space the girl has made for him and waited for her, something telling him that she would keep her word and come right back.

Sneaking past people and disobeying her father had to be the most exciting thing she had ever done, her so-called uncle had fallen asleep on the couch she saw as she made her way back down the stairs with a large backpack filled with things she might need. She was felt soaking wet and she didn't mind one bit now that she had a mission to do, which was to help her wolf. Quickly making her way to the basement the large creature was already laying down unable to take much more after having had to walk here. His paw was hurting badly now.

Setting the backpack in-front of the wolf she took out all the things and then thought he needed to be dry other wise he would end up sick. Taking a towel she slowly got closer to him.

"umm we should dry you k? or you are going to get sick." The beast didn't say anything other than lower its head for her and it was worth it because he saw how big her grin got. After taking forever to dry him and then setting some blankets under him and one on-top of him, little chibi sakura finally got to work on his paw, to which he kept growling at her not to touch it.

"Come on! wolfy it's not going to hurt!" and she had nicknamed him that too, wolfy since she couldn't come up with a better name. Said wolfy didn't allow her to touch the wound and was now ignoring her knowing she was too scared to come near him without him telling her it was ok.

"It just some cream and bandages! chuuu!" she pouted at him.

His paw suddenly throbbed with pain and he made a whining noise, sakura not wanting to see him in pain got closer to him and rubbed his head trying to comfort him. The wolf bared its teeth but she didn't back down showing him the cream she had in her hand, he had no chose but to let her put it on him as he didn't want to feel his paw throb anymore. Giving him a small childish smile she carefully applied the cream,

"Now i have to rub it in a bit ok and then put the bandages on." she told him. The wolf lowered its head and watched her work on him, everything was fine after a moment and true were her words when she said that the cream didn't hurt and was now trying to wrap the bandages on him but the thing kept slipping from his paw and it was annoying her.

"stay still darn it!" she said with a cute frown on her face, "mouuuu!"

The wolf found it amusing to watch her work, it was also his first time being so close to one before and not feeling the hostile instinct he got when around them. Which was strange so he studied the little human in front of him, amusing as it may have been he place his other paw on the end of the bandage holding it still while she wrapped the rest around it and tied the two ends together.

"Thanks wolf-chan!" but she had to rid of the nickname for godsakes.

She then gave him some snacks she had in the bag and feeling warm and now with something in his stomach, the sleep that he had missed for the past 2 days was catching up to him. Lowering his head to the floor he kept his eyes on the little girl. Sakura looked to the wolf to find that his eyes were slowly closing but he was fighting sleep.

"Don't worry wolfy-chan! I'll make sure no one finds you here, besides my mommy doesn't come down here, says its ugly or somethin' like that."

She packed the things back in the bag and stood up, he looked up at her wondering what she was doing, "I'm going to go to let you sleep, K? so rest well and i will come back tomorrow with breakfast!" she said proudly, "oh and I'll leave the doors unlocked, k? night night wolf-chan."

The child was truly amusing, never had he seen such a thing before but now he didn't have to worry about someone finding him.

...

True to her little words the next morning little sakura had managed to steal away some food from the kitchen saying she was going to play outside and didn't want to come back inside to eat, her mother had pack her some snacks, a lot of them while chuckling at her little star. Opening the basement doors and making sure no one saw her she went inside to check on her pet wolf. Laying and moving his tail from side to side was him waiting for her, she gave him a big grin and took the snacks out. She felt bad about lying to her mother but the food wasn't going to waste and it was to feed someone hungry so it should be ok.

After sniffing the snacks and tasting them, he swallowed all of it in minutes and when he looked up sakura had her eyes wide and her little mouth in an 'o' shape.

"we...need more food." the wolf for the first time gave a single nod. Giggle at his answer she told him she as going to be right back and went to get more food from the kitchen like a little ninja.

When she came back she had more snacks telling him she didn't know what wolfs ate but when she found out she would try to get it for him. The large animal didn't know why she was doing this but was now thankful she was helping him, he had tried to stand but it was nearly impossible when the pain of the cut shot straight up his leg and was forced to lay back down.

After finishing the snacks she brought, she told him they needed to change the bandages, she had asked her mother that morning about wounds and stuff like that, and her mother had said that if you don't change the  
bandages to a big wound it could end up getting infected.

"well now you know it doesn't hurt or anything hm." she finished changing them and took out a book that had a cover of wolfs on it.

"So wolfy-chan since I am going to take care of you we must know what you like and don't like, k?" she said with a grin on her face.

And the wolf couldn't help but noticed that the grin was amusing, his amusement grew when she moved to sit next to him, slightly leaning on his warm fur, she put the book in the middle of them and turned the page.

"Hey! your fur is really soft." she giggled. Amusing in indeed.

* * *

**Liked it?  
Comments?  
Questions?  
Want another chapter?**

**Then Review! **

**Deal? :) **

**I kept trying to finish this chapter but kept getting interrupted, Very sorry for the long wait~**


	3. Chapter 3

**:D  
~I love you all!  
To LuminaryDusk:** Aww thank you! I'm Happy you love it! The romance will be kinda cute, you know  
since she is only Five. I hope you like this chapter and I Hope to see you in the next one!

**To Sapphire:** I know right! I live of her cuteness. Thanks for reviewing!

**Thank you all who reviewed and I hope to see you all in the Next chapter!**

**Hopefully :)**

* * *

She loved her Wolf-chan.

There was no doubt about that, she had cared for the animal for almost a week and in that week, both animal and human had bonded in more ways than one. Sakura had taken it upon herself that he was as comfortable as possible, anything she thought he might need she brought to him. Blankets, food, water, candy, toys, books. It was like she lived down there with him.  
The animal was her first friend ever, second to Mr. Bun of course, but still. She had made him a make-shift bed with a bunch of old sheets and a few pillows that they no longer used and somehow dragged down a large rug to place in-front of him were she would sit and read books or draw pictures. The wolf only looked on as she would draw and would give her a long lick on her cheek when there was a picture he liked.  
A praise of sorts.

She would giggle and give him a big smile that he found strange yet pleasing. She no longer minded his licks or nudges, so comfortable she was with the large animal that at times she would even sleep on his soft fur and he would cover her tiny form with his tail to keep her warm. He was like a gentle giant.

Today was the last day of the week and they were going to see if his paw had gotten better.

Little sakura had woken up early and had left food packed the other night so that she wouldn't have to make him wait much. She quickly put on her winter pants, her boots, a hello kitty shirt with a sweater, and grabbed her super cute kitty hat that had pointy ears. She raced down the stairs, flew by the kitchen to grab the bag of food, and was out the backdoor. Her big grin in place, she had a surprise for him and she couldn't wait to show him.

Throwing open the basement doors she called out to him going down the stairs, "WOLFY-CHAN! GOOD MORNING!" said wolfy-chan lifted his head from the ground and watched as the tiny human made her way to him. He would be forever grateful to this human, he thought, hadn't it been for her he would have suffered pain and most likely would have gotten really sick from the storm that had hit the city by surprise. The fact that she also fed him and treated his wound was something he would never be able to let go of. He was in her debt.

He calmly waited for her come down the stairs, he had a blanket over his large body since the weather had grown colder than when he had first arrived at the girl's house.

She raced to her large friend and gave him a hug, pressing her cheek on his fur, which she loved. She took a few steps back, "I have a surprise wolf-chan, look look" she showed him the big bag and when she unzipped it she showed him a large piece of meat wrapped in plastic, "I got it for you! I made uncle buy for me the other day" she giggled, "He was easy to trick." she said.

Taking out the meat she first put newspaper so that he would dirty the floor and placed the large piece on it, "There you go wolf-chan eat up!" she smiled then went to check out some books she had scattered around. The wolf looked at the girl then at the food in-front of him, he hadn't eaten raw meat since getting here and it looked really good. He made a low sound drawing the attention of the little girl back to him, turning she blinked her big chibi eyes, "what'da matter wolfy, you don't like it?" she walked back to him and looked at the meat, "maybe the redder one would have been better?" she tilted her head to the side, the kitty ears moving with her. The wolf moved its paw up then down as if patting the ground next to him, she sat on her knees and looked up at him, her bright green eyes blinking at him.

He then began to lick her face while she giggled getting closer to him, his long tail came and curled around her and kept her pressed against him, it was almost as he was giving her a hug of his own.

He ate the meat and she went back to mess with the books and other stuff that was lying around, about half an hour later she decided it was time to test out his leg, "Ok wolf-chan I think we can test out your leg k?" she said moving the things out-of-the-way, "Ok give it a try." The large animal slowly began to stand and then slowly placed his injured paw on the ground, little by little putting weight on it soon he had all his weight on his four legs, sakura seeing he didn't show any discomfort cheered, "yoorah! Its fixed!" she jumped around happy for him. The wolf tested out his legs shifting his weight from leg to leg and agreed, there was no pain and the wound itself had closed.

Because he was not a normal wolf he had better healing abilities then that of a normal wolf or any animal really. The tiny human's eyes were bright and filled with happiness at his recovery, she then raced up the stairs and looked around then went and peeked inside her home making sure no one was around to see him, then went back down stairs and whispered, "Wolf-chan come on, now before mommy sees us." She waved at him to follow him, he slowly began to walk just to make sure he didn't fall again from sudden pain, and walked up the stairs and right behind the girl.

Once they reached inside of the woods she ran fast and yelled back, "come on wolf-chan! Test it out!" The wolf watched her run and let her get a good distance before he took off after her. In seconds he was next to her and going faster and faster, the wind blowing past him and he felt free.

Sakura had stopped and watched him run with a smile on her face. She had done a pretty good job, she thought, he was better and happy running around.

The wolf stomped the ground with his front legs and didn't feel a thing other than the ground slightly shaking under his paws. Sakura's eyes grew wide at the strength he had, "You're really strong wolf-chan" she called out, said wolf looked back at her form standing in the shade of the trees. He walked back slowly to her not wanting to scare her, she rubbed his head and he made a strange sound, it was like a purring mixed with growl. Scary.

He was amused at the cat-like ears her hat had and with his teeth he lightly tugged on them, did human grow ears like this? He wondered.

Sakura took a step back, "Wolfy you're going to rip them, No pulling k?" she reached up and made sure that the ears where still on the soft hat. The wind blew hard and rough, the sky was covered with clouds all blocking the sun and as such made the woods look a little darker. The wind slightly pushed her frame and the large creature stood in-front of her to block the air, she walked into stand between his front legs, feeling his fur warm her up. She smiled up at him, "Thanks wolf-chan." he made a disagreeing sound and she laughed, "sorry but I don't know your name so I have to call you that "

They stood there for a few minutes when she spoke again, "well now that you're ok, you can go home" she said looking at the sky.

He hadn't even thought about that but yes it seemed that now he could get home without much problem. His family and the idiots he called friends were without doubt worried, a week without any type of sign that he was ok, they had to have sent people looking for him.

She stepped away from his legs and turned to face him, "Well wolf-chan It was nice to meet you, really. But i guess your mommy and daddy must be missing you so should hurry back home."  
To him she looked sad as she spoke. Sakura was now used to waking up and going down to play and take care of him but now that he was leaving, she couldn't help but want for him to stay but it wasn't fair to his family that he was sure to have somewhere. He also didn't want to leave, his time with her had been strange yet pleasant, but he couldn't worry his family anymore.

He leaned down and licked her cheek and rubbing his head on her before standing and walking away. Sakura felt really sad but waved goodbye anyways. He looked back and saw her wave at him before he took off into deeper into the woods.

Sakura let out a sigh and walked back home, she went back down to the basement and little by little she took her books back inside the house. The blankets she folded them as best as she could and left them there, the toys were also brought back to her room. It was about noon when she had finally finished, her sadness had left her feeling slower and depressed at the lost of a friend.  
She was sitting in the warm living room when Sayuri looked at her daughter and saw the sad look in her eyes, she quickly went over and hugged her little angel.

"Honey, what's wrong, why so sad?" Sayuri picked her up and placed her on her lap running her fingers in her pink hair. Sakura let out a sigh and shook her head, "Nothing mommy." Sayuri didn't know what was wrong she had looked so happy this morning and filled with energy, "Sweety, come now tell mommy what's bothering you, did you fall down?" She shook her head, "hmmm...does something hurt?" another shake of her head.

Sayuri grew worried, her baby didn't feel good and she didn't know what was the cause of such sadness. "Mommy?" sayuri looked down at her, "yes baby?"  
Sakura looked up at her mother hugging Mr. Bun, "why do you feel sad when a friend leaves?" she asked, "Well saku-chan you get sad because that person is no longer there with you, so you feel a little lonely" The child nodded her head, "Sakura what happened?" her mother tried again, this time though sakura answered her mother, "My friend left." she said.

Sayuri blinked, "what friend sakura?" sakura played with her bunny's ears, "I was taking care of him but he had to leave" she explained, sayuri played along she hadn't heard of this before thinking that sakura went outside to play on her playground.

"What happened to him?" she asked.

"he had a boo boo, but now that he got better he had to leave back to his mommy" sakura didn't say anything more and her mother knew it was time to close the subject,

"well saku-chan you know, you'll get more friends, lots more. So don't you worry soon you'll start school and you'll meet a tons of people." Her mother told her and sakura felt better at the news, she wouldn't be lonely and soon she would have more friends, nodding at her mother she jumped of her lap," Hmm. Mommy lets put some music please!" Sayuri felt much better now that her little girl was smiling again She walked to the stereo they had and played some music. They twirled around in the living room hand-in-hand and singing along, both smiling.

...

Two weeks later while sakura was playing the swings she heard a noise like branches breaking and leaves crunching. As she kept going back and forth she squinted trying to get a better look and then from the leaves stepped out her wolf. Gasping and wide eyes she stopped rocking herself and just stared at him.

She got off from her seat while he sat on his hind legs proudly, "wolf...chan?" The wolf moved its head once, her eyes almost shined with happiness and she ran towards the animal and buried her face in his fur. The animal's tail came around and curled against her still tiny form, she hadn't changed at all from when he left, he thought that at least she would have been taller but no she wasnt.

"wolf-chan what'cha doing here?" she questioned him, he only leaned down and graced her with a long lick. Not having been used to it for some time she squeaked, "Ewwww wolf-chaaaaan" she wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt and pouted at him, he looked up and saw her house. Knowing that if they were seen it would cause a scene he grabbed the neck of her shirt with his jaws and picked her up like a mother lion would with her pups. She let out a higher squeak, "Eeeepppp, wolf-chan what'cha doing? Put me down pleeaaaseeee!" The animal ignored her cries and continued to walk deep into the wood and didn't stop until they were a good distance from her house. He laid down near a huge tree and let go of the shirt, "wolf-chan! what did you do that for! I can walk ya know" she pouted and crossed her arms.

He made a low growl sound and leaned back on the tree, sakura took the chance and snuggled with him letting out a small giggle, "Didn't think you would come back wolf-chan! But I'm happy that you did" He made an agreeing sound.

This went on for some time he would visit every 3 to 4 days and they would go into the woods and she would bring her red ball to play with or at times she felt like doing something crazy and wanted to climb trees and he would help her up and watch her from the ground. She would bring snacks to share with him and she was happy he could see it. But sadly all things must come to an end...

Her father had arrived home early and was playing with his pup rolling around on the living room floor, "come here you!" he reached over to grab her and little sakura rolled away,

"hahaha you can't catch me daddy!" she laughed and crawled away from him, Haru felt proud at his pup she picked up on things at lighting speed and little by little her wolf instincts were coming out, he could felt it as Alpha of his pack and as a father. Unlike other kids that would use their knees to crawl away, sakura used her feet and hands to jump away and avoid her father's hands.  
He reached for her again this time much faster and her sharp eyes catching the movement moved away in time grinning at her father. Haru nodded approving at the way she moved, if she kept going at this rate he would introduce her to the clan and show her how to transform into her wolf form.

It would make their family proud to know that the Heir was quicker than other children of the clan better, faster, stronger, smarter. His inner wolf roared with pride at his offspring as well as for both his girls, his wife for giving him such a child and his daughter that glowed with the Haruno spirit.

"Alright you two, lets not get carried away and watch out for the tables, please!" called Sayuri walking down the stairs.

Sakura picking up on her mother's footsteps answered, "Don't worry mama, we wont break anything!" That was true until moments later something was heard shattering, coming to the living room she saw a vase in pieces, she crossed her arms and raised a brow at them, sakura had her eyes wide and pointed at her father, "He did it!" Haru looked at her with wide eyes and she only looked back at him.

Haru looked away nervously and rubbed his neck, "I'll go...clean it" sayuri nodded at him, of course he was cleaning up the mess, she looked back at her daughter who looked laughed weakly, "ha..haha..ehhh..." Sayuri rolled her eyes and went to pick her up, "chuu mama I'm hungry!" Her mother pinched her cheeks, "ok then let's go eat"

Haru finished cleaning up the broken vase and plucked sakura from her mother's arms and threw her up in the air.

"wheeeeeeee...again again...wheeeeeee" Haru kept throwing her up until sayuri grew worried, "Haru...Haru! stop that you're going to drop her."

"Relax sasa, I wont drop her. Besides she's having fun..see" he pointed to her smiling. Sakura nodded agreeing with her father, "Papa I'm hungry"

The table was set and they where half way through their meal when Haru gave them some news,

"Sayuri, Saku-chan, I have news to share with you." they nodded, "The company that has decided that a change in scenery and as such has decided to bring in new workers to help out with the marketing, they also said that the employees that have worked for them for some time are to train the newbies." He paused decided to skip the details that even he didn't understand, "the point is that they are moving the whole thing to central konoha and want me to train the newbies."

Sayuri looked disturbed at the news while little sakura just nodded and kept on eating her noodles with next to her. She never understood these things, so why bother now.

"well that's kinda bad, "she paused," the way from central all the way over there and back would back time. You come back so late." she said looking right at him, she didn't like where this was going.

Sakura once again nodded not understanding but whatever her mother was saying she would agree with.

"Has your boss thought about that Haru-kun?" he shook his head.

"And I suppose that with a new position, you'll get longer hours of work, yes?" he nodded.

"So you won't be able to be with us much, will you?" she narrowed her eyes, sakura had been chewing her noodles looking back and forth at her parents.

She didn't give time to answer as she kept going, "The I guess that you would have to wake up earlier than usual." Haru shook his head and cute chibi sakura copied him looking her mother.

"No? what then?" she dared him. Haru looked uncomfortable, "The head of everything said that we would have to mo_" he was stopped when Sayuri slammed her hands on the table making sakura jump at the noise, she stopped eating and with big eyes she looked at her mother, "NO! absolutely NOT! You hear me Haru!" little sakura nodded her head along with Mr bun.

Sayuri stood and left the table and went upstairs slamming the door.

Sakura swallowed her noodles and looked at her bunny nodding her head at it as if it was talking to her, Haru was looking down when he saw his pup nodding her head, he put his elbow on the table and leaned his cheek on his hand, "what's the matter berry?" He said blinking, sakura looked at her father with sauce on her cheek, "Mr Bun says that mommy is scary" her father let a small smile show,

"Then he's right." she giggled, " Ne papa why is mama mad?" she asked. Haru let out a sigh, "we are moving sakura, My job has been moved." he explained.

Sakura stopped eating and looked straight at her father, "Moving?..."

Haru saw her turning sad, why couldn't he do anything that made his family happy?

"I'm very sorry sakura." she nodded and excused herself, "I'm not hungry anymore." her father nodded.

She left the kitchen and went out to her swing set. Thinking about how she was going to leave her wolf-chan and most likely not see him again. It made her sad enough that tears rolled down her face. Inside Haru was going up the stairs to try to calm is mate down, but that was easier said than done.

Time had passed and still his wife could not be pleased no matter what he offered her, she had wanted this place so much and now she had to leave it? Leave the nice home she had built for her daughter? The very idea sounded insane to her. As it would to any mother wolf, she had yelled at him and told him that he could go and leave if he wished but she was staying right here with her little sakura. Haru had a hard time trying to talk, knowing he was asking too much of her but he had other reasons as well for wanting leave. Which he would explain if she would just listen for a moment.

Sakura had walked into the dark woods and had sat on the roots of a tree waiting for the wolf to tell him the news, and he arrived almost minutes later.

He saw her sad face and knew she had cried for her cheeks were still wet. She looked up and ran to him. The animal was surprised at her sudden hug and felt that something was wrong.

"wolf-chan I'm sorry , I'm sorry" she said. The wolf tilted his head to the side, why was she so sad, this tiny human that should be smiling all the time.

They sat on the floor and she began to tell him about her fathers job and how they had to leave, the wolf had grown still and felt as if he had eaten something rotten.

She was leaving him and couldn't so a thing about it. It made him mad knowing he couldn't do anything either to make her stay.

"I'm sorry wolf" no chan was added nor had she called him 'wolfy', she was truly upset about this and her tears were proof of that, he wonder why her father couldn't just take some other job and let them stay here. What was the problem? He nudge on her small back, he had never seen her cry before and seeing it now made his stomach twist and turn. It displeased him greatly.  
She gave a sad small and patted his fur, there's was nothing they could do. Neither did anything but live in the moment and gaze up the sky that glittered with stars.

The her father called out to her,

"Sakura! Come inside please." the wolf stiffen at the sound but he saw that sakura wasn't obeying him.

"Sakura please, you'll catch a cold!" he waited but his daughter didn't appear.

He tried calling her with his different nicknames for her, "Berry If I could do anything to change this, I would!" inside the house he heard sayuri yell, " OF COURSE YOU CAN CHANGE THIS!"

"Darling come to daddy, you'll make him sad" but he heard nothing, it was obvious that she wasn't pleased with him at all if she ignored him.

"Sakura I'm sorry I really am. You know I want nothing more than for you and your mother to be happy!" Haru was in distress when none of his girls said anything. As an Alpha of his pack knew how do deal with just about anything but when it came to his girls, he seemed to fail to make them happy. It showed him that he still had lots to learn.

Sakura had turned away from the direction of her house getting closer to him, the wolf knew she wanted nothing to do with her father at the time so he gently covered her with his larger form and licked her, wanting to soothe away her sadness and tears, a wound that could not be seen, he wanted to heal it as best as he could. "I don't wanna go" she whispered to him.

The wolf felt a great sadness and pain go through him at her words, to him it sound like she was asking him for help, to save from this sudden change in her tiny world that was only beginning. She hid her face in his neck and gripped his fur, it was unfair of her father to do this to her. To ask them to just up and leave a place they had grown to love, he was asking for her to leave her wolf, someone who had played with her and kept her company when she felt alone.

She wished to hide forever in these woods just with her wolf but knew that if she didn't return soon, her father would come out and search for her, and possible find him.

Getting up and wiping away her tears she stood, "I'll see you later wolf." He walked as she ran to her house and walk inside ignoring her father who was trying to apologize once again. The wolf turned and ran, his chest feeling heavy and bitter.

...

Unfortunately for them they couldn't meet each other the next day as sakura had said, for they were already packing away their things into boxes. The day was spend putting things away for Haru wanted to leave as soon as possible he still hadn't given his other reasons and it made Sayuri burn inside. Sakura was too very depressed and couldn't do anything other than very slowly put her toys away in boxes.

The pair was unable to see each other again for a week. One night sakura had sneaked out when she saw him standing in her yard, the moonlight shining on his fur with fog at his feet. She had sprinted out of bed and had made her way outside to throw herself at him and give him a hug. She had told him she couldn't stay out long for her father was still awake but told him to meet her three days later, she was leaving on the third day and wanted to give him something.

The next few days were filled with silence in her home, her parents didn't speak nor did they sit close to each other. The air was tense and sakura prefered not to be near anyone of them so she stuck herself in her room and listened to music singing along with the lyrics she liked.

Finally the last day had come. Their things had been moved to their new house and all was left were their clothes.

Sakura raced into the woods with her backpack on her and soon saw her wolf sitting by their tree, they or more like he had craved into the bark a cross making this their own meeting place.

"Wolf-chan I don't have much time but I wanted to see you and give you something," from her backpack she took out a stuffed animal, a black bunny she had bought, "I bought tis for you, I hope you like it." she said The wolf looked at the thing and took it in his mouth before putting it on the ground and sniffing it, it had the same smell as she did so to make sure he sniffed her then the toy again,

"I guess it...smells weird?...hehe" she laughed weakly, "I'ma miss you wolf-chan, so take care k?" she said.

"SAKURA! LETS GO" called her mother, sakura looked back and gave the wolf a small smile,

"Bye bye wolf-chan" she gave him one last hug and ran back to her mother.

The wolf watched her ran until he could see her no more and turned to the thing at his feet, he took a sniff again, picked it up and took it with him back home.

As a few moments later the rain began to pour down.

* * *

**Did you liked it?  
Would you like another chapter?  
Comments?  
Questions about the story?  
Review! **

**Deal? **

**:) **

**Older sakura in the next chapter! **


	4. Beginnings

Love you guys! Thanks for your support!

One is nothing with its fans! :)

**To My Guest reader: **Thank you for reviewing! :)

**To Angel 1149: **Thank you for saying that. :) Glad you liked it.

**To MidnightWolf: **Aww thank you for saying that, i didnt wan to make to sad but it seems I did. Gomen.  
Thank you it seems you read my other stories and Thank you much for that, Truly.  
Sakura is a cutie but that will change in this chapter for she is much older. :D

**To Sapphire: ** It was sad but needed im afraid. Older story is MUCH different from little sakura.  
Hopefully you'll like her.

**Thank you all who reviewed!  
Hopefully I'll see you all in the next chapter. **

* * *

_11 years Later. _

"SAKURA-SAMA YOU WILL BE LATE!"

"COMING"

It had been 11 years since they had moved from the skirts of Konoha and into Central.

Sakura Melody Haruno was now fifteen and was going to turn sixteen a in few months, more specifically in two months. She had grown used to the noisy neighborhood she lived in, cars passing by, buses honking loudly, the noise of people talking everywhere. It was nothing new to her. Her days in the country side were nothing but very distant memories in her mind now, something to be forgotten in time.  
She no longer looked outside her window wishing she could see a large wolf, No. Sakura knew she wouldn't see him again so when she turned seven she decide it was time to move on and make real friends in school. And as her mother had promise sakura was very popular in school because of her pretty pink hair that her mother would braid into two ponytails.

The once little cutie had filled out nicely curves where they should be, long pale legs, a nice bust area, her hair now reached her bottom. Her ever green eyes had taken a cat like shape and it stunt people when she would look at them, their green color would be clear when happy and dark as the forest when angered. Her parents were proud of her but in pain as well.

For you see, Haru's reason to leave so suddenly wasn't just a game or on a whim. On the that they had settled into their new house, Haru had explained to Sayuri what the problem was.  
There was pack of wolf that had been around the area and thanks to their clan, Haru was able to know that they had been after his pup, Sakura. They had wanted to take her and kill her, to make him weak and would be forced to step down as clan leader. When an Alpha Leader's pup was killed they fell into a deep depression that was almost impossible to get out off, wanting nothing more than to join their child in death. Both parents would feel this way. Then anger would set in and they would go to any means to find out who was the one responsible for such a crime. Emotionally unstable the male would have to step down and another would take his place. It was in that moment of lost leadership that the pack of wolf's would attack. The clan members had passed this information onto their leader and he took the necessarily action to prevent such a catastrophe and so he had was forced to move his family.

With him being away for so long and the distance between them Haru would have not been able to get in time to save his family had they been planning on attacking his home. It took them three years to find the threatening pack and the Haruno's did as any can that was threaten would. They killed everyone, no one was spared in the blood bath, they were not only threatening the clan they were after their Heir. Nothing was left of the offending wolf's, all thorn to pieces and then burned. Word had traveled fast and the Haruno clan had received letters from others around that they would keep a close eye should they spot the them but of course it was not needed for Haru had searched and turned every rock in Konoha's forest until he found the bastards. Never mess with his pup or it would be the last thing you would do in this life time.

Because of the danger that his child was in danger Haru took the painful decision to hide her other side, to protect her when she wasn't at home. Wolf's gave off a certain smell that humans didn't so any other wolf could have recognized her and as such they had made a special necklace for her. A jade jewel. A beautiful medium, tear shaped jewel was hand-made for her, inside the jewel though were two drops of blood, one from Haru the other one from Sayuri. Sealing away her scent from anyone. Of course it only worked if she had it on so they had told her to never take it off, not even she slept or took a bath. Sakura little at the time that they had given her the gift was more than happy to never have to take it off. She had missed the hurt and painful eyes of her parents though. It hurt them deeply to have to lie to her about what they really were.

Her father had the fantasy of teaching her how to control her strength, to teach her how to hunt, to watch her grow into the powerful Alpha female she could be. But all of that had been nothing more than a dream. The clan had been divided one side saying that she had to be protected at all cost even while the other said that hiding her about this was incorrect, she had to know where her roots were, where she came from. It was a battle and they were all in disagreement, Haru was also confused on what to do, his wife on the other hand said that as long as her child was protected she had no problems.

It went back and forth never finding a middle ground and all that came to an end when Sakura's aunt, Tsunade came to visit one day and found sakura sad on her bed. When asked what was wrong sakura said that her parents had been arguing about something for weeks and were ignoring her. Tsunade quickly grew angry at this, they dared argue in-front of her precious niece?!  
Tsunade had told the girl that she would making everything better and told her not to worry about a thing then took her out for some ice cream.

When she came back though she had Jiraiya, sakura's uncle, play with her in her room with the new gift she had bought the girl. She had made her way to the kitchen where haru and sayuri were, making it very clearly that if ever argued in-front of sakura again she would make sure that they couldn't walk for a week, then told them to hold a clan meeting. If they couldn't come to an agreement then she would step in and give out the orders much to Haru's dislike but kept his mouth shut when she glared a hole in his face.

Tsunade was not to be messed with she was an old and wise woman, and didn't tolerate misbehaving of sakura's parents. Sakura was to be first and foremost, her care and protection was to be everyone's first priority. Tsunade loved sakura more than anything, she had helped Sayuri give birth to her and had grown attached to the baby since then, she had no children of her own but sakura made up for it. She was more than enough for tsunade. Unlike Jiraiya who mentored a young small pack of wolf's, Tsunade spent time acting like a doctor because a human/wolf couldn't go a normal doctor and say, "Hey doc, I got all of my rids cracked, a broken leg, and I'm bleeding nonstop." and expect to just walk out like nothing. They would keep you in the hospital for months before letting you go and wolf's healed much faster than humans so that would spark far too may questions.

When the meeting all those years ago came Tsunade proposed a deal, Sakura would have no knowledge of her she-wolf nor know this supernatural world until her sixteenth birthday, during her human time she would be allowed to grow as any normal human would and go to school normally, When her birthday came they would tell her what she really was and where she belonged.  
The clan members had looked at each other and agreed on the deal, Haru and Sayuri also found it reasonable and the deal was sealed that night.

On Sakura Melody Haruno sixteenth birthday she would know where she came from, who exactly were those supposed uncles and aunts, and what she was. It was they day everyone was waiting for, for sakura to unleash her wolf and start learning the ways of the clan.

Now though Sakura was getting ready for school dressed in her uniform of a black shirt above her knees, a white shirt with a red vet on-top, she left her hair down not wanting to tie it up this morning. She grabbed her book-bag and dashed down the stairs of her huge house. She went to high-school and was in a girl band of sorts, they didn't play instruments though sakura knew how to play, they only sang and danced. At the age of eight sakura had taken a liking to singing around the house while her father looked on from the couch amused and her mother would join her. Being over one day Tsunade had the pleasure of hearing her and had asked her to perform a song for her when she came to dinner three days later, sakura had nodded her little head promising her aunt that she would practice hard.

Three days later dinner had come and gone, gathering around in the living room sakura had been messing with her father's music player, popped in CD and started to sing. Her family was left in shock at her voice. She had the lungs and talent, at the end of the song everyone was clapping with Jiraiya telling her that the boys would fall to their knees with her voice.  
Around the neighborhood sakura had met other girls who liked to sing as well and luck had been on their side when all the four girls got in the same high-school and started their group.  
They would perform during the schools talent shows and win, even few people from local restaurants would ask them to perform and they would get paid. It was fun and all the girls enjoyed it.

"SAKURA-SAMA! are not going to eat breakfast Miss?" asked the maid, with a large house and money Haru had decided that his wife needed help around the house and hired a few maids and a driver. His had left his job, he had never needed to work in the first place but did so for appearances, he had quit a week after he had dismantle the pack of wolfs and turn full time to the clan and his family.

"No I'm going to be late, bye bye" she raced out kitchen and through the door only taking a piece of apple in her hands.

Her father wasn't thrilled with the idea of her walking to school when they had a driver who could take her but she had put her puppy eye and with a 'pretty please daddy' he was sold.  
She took quick steps and jogged to her school, when seeing the gates she ran over and glomped her best friend, Ino Yamanaka.

"INOOOOOO-CHAAAAAANN! MORNING!" she said.

Ino was your typical blond hair, blue eyes beauty that you would see on Tv. She had a banging body and attitude, and she was in love with sakura's hair since she was nine.

"SAKURAAAAAAA! MORNING!" she said hugging her pinky, as she liked to call her, "You are late girly what took you so long?!"

Sakura took a step back and rubbed her neck, "Sorry Ino-chan, I woke up late again. Gomen neee" she explained. Ino rolled her eyes at the girl.

"Let me guess, you were up thinking about new moves for us, no?" sakura nodded having been caught.

"Yup, and I got new music too" she said and Ino squeaked loudly making people around them look in their direction.

"omg omg omggggggggg, I gotta hear thisssss, where are all the other girls?" she asked wanting for all the girls to be here so that they could look at sakura's new song.

They walked inside and went to sit by a tree to wait for the other girls, "Why not text them, Ino-chan."

Ino's light bulb went off and she took out her phone, her fingers moving over the numbers fast as lighting. She had met Ino in elementary as well as the other girls, living in the same neighborhood allowed them to hangout everyday. Imagine their surprise when all the girls found themselves in the same class room year after year, they had been together and nothing could tear them apart.

"Ok so i sent the text and they said they are going ASAP, Finally. Do you know how long I was waiting for you to get here! 15 minutes ya hear! Fifteen!"

Sakura laughed at her friend and rubbed her shoulder, "Sorry Ino-chan."

Despite Ino's strong attitude, it was Sakura that the girls respected. She had this different air about her that made her a good leader, her decision were always carefully thought off before put into action more so if it concerned her group of friends. She was their leader and the girls were more than happy to follow her, she wasn't one of those mean and bitchy people. If you had a problem and couldn't make it to practice she would understand, Ino on the other hand would bitch at them and demand a reason. If you reason was good enough she didn't say anything but it wasn't she would make you practiced until you felt like fainting.

"They'll be here soon"

Surely enough the two other missing members quickly showed up, Tenten Kunaichi and Temari Sabaku all wearing the same thing sakura was.

"Morning BOSS!" joked Tenten.

"Ah. Morning" smirked Temari.

They all hugged and said their hello's before sitting down in a circle. Sakura had taken out a sheet where she had written the music and passed it around.

"Tell me what you think about it." she said smiling.

...

Back home the phone rang and Sayuri was quick to answer the phone for the nice made her ears ring.

"Hello?"

"little Sayuri, how are you?"

There was only one person who dared call her that and it was sakura's aunt, Tsunade Senju. Fixing her hair as if the woman could see her she answered,

"Tsunade-sama, I'm well thank you. What a surprise for you to call. How have you been?"

On the other line Tsunade was shaking her head at Jiraiya who was smiling back at her,

"Just fine Sayuri. I'm calling because I wanted to let you know that I'm going over tomorrow with Jiraiya, he's been pestering for us to go over and see Sakura-chi.  
How is she by the way?" Chi- was a small little thing that jiraiya had added to the blossoms name but it also meant some thing different for them as wolfs. It showed that the person was of great importance to the speaker and was a love one. Tsunade had unknowingly begun to call the girl the same way and it just stuck.

Jiraiya was sitting on a couch listening to the conversation since it was on speakerphone, "She just left for school Tsunade-sama, and she's been quite well. Happy as a summer flower." Sayuri smiled as she thought of her child. Nodding at hearing that everything was ok tsunade went on, "As it should be. Now tell Haru the news I'm sure he would need some time to get used to us all."

Sayuri blinked not quite sure what she was getting at, "Tsunade-sama I don't understand, Is it not just you and Jiraiya-sama?"

Tsunade let of a sigh of frustration at what she was going to say, "I'm afraid not dear Sayuri, Jiraiya would like for sakura to meet his godson, since he is -in a way- related to both of them. And as you know The boy would like for his friends to meet her as well. So there will be a lot of people arriving, the boy is already in a pack and as such if one moves everyone moves. A pain in the ass if you ask me."

Sayuri grew worried at tsunade's words, Sakura had never met anyone that was a wolf but not part of the family so she voiced her concern, as much as she loved Tsunade and respected her, the comfort of her family was first in her book, "Tsunade-sama, While I think its good for them to meet, It could be dangerous and I'm not sure if Haru would like so many unknown wolfs around sakura. I too am...a-bit uncomfortable with the idea."

Tsunade was nodding her head and pointing at Jiraiya, "Ya see Jiraiya, not even the mother thinks this is a good Idea. We can visit sakura ourselves, offending Haru is not something I want to deal with." Jiraiya looked a little flushed so he turned to the phone, "Sayuri-chan, do you think this is a bad idea? I just want my two favorite kids to meet, is that so wrong?"

"Jiraiya-sama, It's not wrong believe me. But I'm just worried that sakura would be uncomfortable with so many unknown people, all of which are our kind, and the fact the Haru is very protective of her, as should he would be given the situation. Do they know of her...umm...condition?"

Jiraiya nodding understanding what she was saying, "No, they don't. The only ones that know were the ones that were there that night. I made sure of it."

"If thats the case, then if Haru does agree with this then please tell them to be careful around her, I don't want Haru get upset."

"Of course Sayuri-chan, let us know what Haru thinks before hand, yes?"

"Will do Jiraiya-sama. Have a nice day."

Ending the call Sayuri was quick to call Haru and ask him to come home ASAP. Hearing her urge Haru was quick to finished the clan meeting he was in and rushed home, where sayuri sat him down and explained what Tsunade and Jiraiya wanted to do.

...

Sasuke was a man of silence and as such expected his pack to understand when he wanted to be alone or when he simply wanted some peace and quiet. But it seemed that he was wrong, his idiot of his second in command had been jumping up the walls when his Godfather had told him that he wanted to meet someone. The dobe was always happy when the aspect of meeting new people came to mind.

They were in their human form, some sitting in the sun and others like him where leaning on a tree.

"I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET THEM!"

Naruto was beyond excited and anyone could tell.

Sasuke took pride in saying that he had a strong pack, capable of taking down any type of enemy, but sometimes he wondered if he gave them too much freedom. His pack was large in number and powerful in both strength and mind, consisting of, Neji Huyga, Hinata Huyga, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inzuka, Sai , Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu, Naruto Uzamaki, and himself, Sasuke Uchiha.

"take it down Naruto ,you are giving me a headache!" said Neji.

"AHH shut up neji! Let me have my moment!"

"what moment dumbass?" came Kiba's comment shaking his head.

"MY MOMENT of knowing that I AM MORE sociable than you idiots. So much so that Jiraiya takes ME to see them" he boasted.

"Ever thought that sasuke might just knock you out, if you keep yelling bullshit?" said Suigetsu.

He tuned out the conversation and was in peace until Karin the packs second female came up to him and giggled at him,

"Sasuke-kuuun! How are you to day?" she battled her eyelashes at him.

While it was encouraged to find a mate while you were young. Sasuke felt nothing for the girl in-front of him. Not when in his mind a pair of green eyes flashed by in his dreams.

"Hn." he paid her no attention but since he didn't dismiss her, she took it as a green light and laid down on the grass near him.

...

After talking about the pros and the cons of the situation Haru had agreed for Jiraiya to bring over the boy and the pack he was in but he was going to made it perfectly clear that Sakura was never to be left alone with them.

"I agree to your terms Haru, I'll see you soon."

"See you then Jiraiya-sama."

Smiling Jiraiya went outside to give the boys the news with Tsunade.

"Naruto, boys, how we doing today?" he asked and received ok's and good's and well's.

"well then Naruto boy get over here" said boy bounced over, "whats up?"

"I just off the phone with my friend and he says He'll allow for all of you to come over to his house. So pack your bags we are going an a vacation!"

They were about to celebrate when Tsunade stopped it before it began.

"Hold on there a minute boy," she narrowed her eyes and everyone gathered around to listen, "I will make this perfectly clear and I want no Interruptions. The person you will meet is special, you  
are not to fool around with them, Understand? Second You are to be as careful as possible around them, You are going to meet the parents as will and they will not have_ children_ messing around their house, ya hear? Clear? Good. You will NOT be permitted to be alone with her, doesn't matter the reason. You will stay where I can see you because unlike this idiot here," she pointed to Jiraiya, "I will not tolerate your stupidity and make them feel uncomfortable. Keep in mind you are entering their land and as such you will behave. Do I make myself clear?

She eyes all of them making sure they got the message, "Good, now inform your families and get packing, we leave tomorrow."

* * *

**Did you like it?  
Comments?  
Questions?  
Want another chapter?**

**Then Review!**

**Deal? :)**


	5. Meetings

**HEY GUYS! I LIVE, YES!**

**-gets shot by arrows, knifes, shoes, pitch forts.- **

**I'm..so..sorry~ **

**Thank all of you who reviewed and added this story to your favs, alert, ect.  
THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH~ **

To those who read Artistic Love, chappie 9 is up~ :)

**00I'm not going to keep ya'll waiting so...  
It's long because I've kept ya'll waiting too long...**

**Oh since I suck at explaining detail stuff here's the picture of the inside of Sakura's home  
****: Visitor_Lounge/NewLaunches/SunwayVivaldi/Images/Du plex%  
**

**:D**

* * *

_Why? _

Why did he have to go? He wasnt the one interested in meeting this..._person._ The dobe could go on his own, there was no need to drag him and the rest of the pack for this. But no, the man wanted them all to meet whoever they were. Tch. annoyance to the max, truly. Since his disappearance years ago because of an injured paw, the dobe acted as if he was going to disappear one day and never come back.

_Annoying. _

Sasuke Uchiha had his bags all packed and was in the mansions living room waiting for his family to show up so he could give them the news. He took a deep breath and exhaled. Patience, patience is good for you, good for the lungs, for stress, for the soul, for the_screw it, where the hell were they?! He had called for them two hours ago! He had things to do other than to sit here and do nothing!

No sooner had he thought this when the doors to the mansion opened and soon after came in his mother, father, and older brother.

"Sasuke, my boy, I'm sorry you had to wait so much my dear but the meeting took much longer than we thought it would" Mikoto Uchiha sent a glare at her husband, Fugaku Uchiha, who looked at the vase with interest. Itachi shook his head, his mother was dangerous when angered. She made her way to her younger son and gave him a small kiss on the edge of his forehead before sitting on the other side of the couch along his father, Itachi choosing to sit next to him.

"What's this about little brother?"

Sasuke leaned back to answer, "I'm going to Konoha tomorrow, Jiraiya-sama wishes for Naruto to meet someone and extended the invitation to my pack as well." Both his parents looked slightly surprised as was his brother.

"To Konoha? Tomorrow? Isnt that a bit too soon?" asked his mother.

"It seems that both Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama travel there frequently to vist so it was agreed to it rather fast by the other people." answered Sasuke.

His father had a slight frown on his face now, "Isn't Konoha...Haruno's territory?" his father asked looking at him.

Itachi was the one to answer though, "Yes it is. And from what I heard the clans leader isn't fond of strangers roaming around. Word is from what I have heard that a few years back, they haunted down a small pack of wolfs that had stepped too closely to his home and completely tore them apart. Quite scary really." His brother joked, his mother though looked on worried at the news.

"I'm sure if Tsunade and Jiraiya-sama can travel so many times there, it's because they must be friends with the Haruno's. Theres no need to worry." Sasuke threw a glare at his brother.

"In any case keep a tight hold on the pack when going into other lands, Hn." said his father and sasuke nodded back at him.

...

With the news that guest were arriving the Haruno's maids were busy cleaning the whole place by orders of Lady Sayuri. Everything was to be spotless. Thankfully everyone was out with Haru being busy with clan meetings and Sakura with her friends, Sayuri was able to direct the other girls with no problem. Going into the kitchen she made sure that the food was being prepared and stored correctly.

...

" SAKURA! the song is amazing we have to sing it!" exclaimed Tenten.

Sakura let out a small laugh and leaned back on the tree. School was over and the girls and her were hanging out at the park where the girls yet again were buzzing about her new song. During P.E they had gone over the steps and the girls loved it. Soon the talk about whether or not they would perform it at this years 'Performance Export' was all she heard during class.

Performance Export was a something that Konoha did every two years. It brought people from all over to either sing, act, or dance, all into one stage and the person or group that won was considered the best of the best by the people and judges. Their name would be on every school poster and a prize of 20,000 dollars along with either designer cosmetic for the girls or the latest motorcycle for the boys. So considering all that the girls were excited but the decision was sakura's. Who hadn't said anything and was enjoying their misery.

Ino, Tenten, and Temari had pleaded with Sakura all day long, trying to convince her into signing them up. They could win, they knew it, Sakura knew it. So why she not saying anything?! thought Ino.

"Girls, calm yourselves. It's just a competition, you're all acting as if we were to become famous or something."

Ino who lived for the fame and attention of people said, "WE COULD BE! Who know who will be there, talent agents could arrive and we could be discovered!"

Sakura rolled her at her, "Ino please stop with the dramatics, yea? Do you know that only 1 in a million get a chance at being famous? What makes you think we, "she pointed at all of them and at herself, "have what it takes to be pop stars?" she said.

Ino those stood and wasn't about to back down. "We have you Sakura Haruno" she pointed at the girl, "and if you just say the word. We are willing to work our asses off and dance until we bleed. You know and so do we." Ino walked over to sakura and put on her best puppy eyes, "please please please pleaseeeeeeeeeee! come on!" she pleaded.

Tenten and Temari were all praying to different and all gods out there that Ino would make her say yes.

Sakura let out a sigh and scratched her head. The only reason why she hadn't said anything about it was because she had yet to think if they could actually win. Could they beat the competition? Konoha was known for having good singers and actors. Not to mention other people came to perform as well. She bit her lip as she looked at Ino. If they lost the girls would be so disappointed and she didn't want her girls to go through that.

"Look I'll think about, Okay?" she said.

"But we have little time to sign up!" yelled Ino.

True. You had to sign up as soon as they announced it was open because the spots were taken quite fast, if you managed to sign in you then went through preliminaries in a week. After that only 6 would remain and from there you had to give it your all. The event took two months, in those two months you would perform three times every two weeks. By the end of the last week you would be tired and exhausted but you had to go out with a bang to win. Pull out all the stops and just go for it. It was tough and painful.

Sakura put her hands up, "Okay fine, I'll give you answer the day after tomorrow, sound good?"

The girls nodded. She had to think real good, sign up was on friday.

...

After a long after noon Haru had finally gone home and just laid down on the couch when his beautiful wife came to greet him from the kitchen. Preparing for so many people, especially wolf's, was hard. They ate far too much.

"Haru you're home!" she said happily. Haru took her hand and gave it a kiss.

"Yea, how was your day?" Though he was tired Haru always took care of his wife and her needs first. Sayuri shook her head at him and leaned down to give him a kiss.

"Just fine, the maids did most of the work anyways." she pouted slightly and Haru pecked the bottom lip that was slightly out, Haru then walked to the living room and laid on the couch, tired.

"That's the whole point of having them hun. I don't want you doing anything other than flicking through the Tv channels." he pulled her until she was laying next to him and growled in content.

Moments later the door was heard opening and shutting then some stumbling which alarmed Haru.

"Sakura! you ok?!" A loud 'im fine' was heard before their little girl came into the living-room. To Sayuri, her girl looked tired and a little pale. Her uniform was untucked, her jacket and vest were off, leaving her with her white shirt only, and her hair was a bit of a mess. To Haru, sakura just looked like she was rolling in the ground, just a huge mess.

"what happened Sakura?" her father immediately asked.

Sakura who was dusting off her skirt looked up, her forest green eyes looking straight at her father, blinked once. " uh...hey there." she said. Then she noticed their positions on the couch and dropped everything to cover her eyes, "oh my lord, please, _please_, if your going to do the _naughty_. I beg of you to use your room! Dear mother of god!"

Her parents looked confused at her, and then at their positions on the couch and quickly, almost falling of the couch, scrambled to sit correctly, "NO wait, sakura it wasn't like that!" tried her mother to explain. Sakura by then, with her eyes still covered began walking to the stairs, "_NOPE_! Its ok, I'm leaving. I didn't see anything, _thank god_." She nearly tripped on one of the small tables, "shit" and peaked out of her fingers slightly to see where she was going.

"wait wait sakura" called her father, sitting on the couch, holding his hand out as if he could reach her. "Come back I swear it wasn't like that!"

Sadly sakura didn't listen and kept walking up the stairs, when she finally got there she ran to her room and slammed the door shut.

"holy crap that was close." she exhaled loudly and crashed into her bed hugging her bunny that she had since she was a baby, Mr Bun. Thinking back to what the girls had said she talked to her bunny, "Guess I'll just call aunt Tsunade and get her opinion on it, Huh." She poked the bunny's noise before cuddling it to her face.

Her room wasn't filled with pink as some would imagine, it was black with pink and white here and there. Her four post bed had expensive silk sheets in red and a black comforter, the floor rug was white, she had a wooden glass book-case where all her books about music were in. A desk against the wall with a laptop and notebooks. A few pink bean bags thrown around. A large black vanity with a few lipsticks and nail polish around. And last but not least the huge ceiling to floor windows with black curtains covering them because she hated when the sun hit her face in the morning. They gave you a beautiful view of the sunrise in the morning and all but sakura was not a fan of waking up a 7 in the morning everyday. Especially not on a saturday.

Getting up she went into her walk-in closet and grabbed some short shorts, a white off the shoulder shirt, and some black socks, then headed to take a nice long _hot_ shower.

Down stairs both Haru and Sayrui where still blushing slightly at what had happened. Sayuri stood up and patted her husbands shoulder.

"I'll go get some snacks for when she comes down." Haru nodded and ran a hand down his face.

That girl and her ideas, seriously.

The Haruno house-hold had 4 rooms, one for sakura, one for the parents, one for Tsunade when she came to visit, and one for sakura's friends to hangout in. A girls cave if you will.

...

After everyone had packed what they were going to take, Sasuke's pack all met, as wolf's, deep in the woods.

"I'm so pumped, Believe it!"

Neji was fed up with the idiot and his believe crap, "Will you shut up! we know you're happy to go and visit and whatever but keep it to yourself!"

To the argument Kiba, Suigetsu, and Sai joined in all making a big raucous so the more quiet once decided to go in the front and left the noisy ones behind. Sasuke thankfully was walking in front of all of them so his ears didn't suffer as much. But it was slowly getting to him so be practiced his breath excerises that his father told him about.

Karin took this moment to walk slightly behind Sasuke, for only the female alpha was allowed to walk side by side with the male alpha, and karin knew she was getting close to being it. Giggling she said to him, "Mou Sasuke-kun please tell them to keep it down, my ears hurt." She whined.

"If Neji doesn't get it out of his system, he's going to explode. Bare with it for a bit." he said. True Neji never said anything unless he was truly upset and when he was upset there was a serious reason behind it. That reason was that Naruto was being a dumbass and pushing his luck with the pale eye man.

His ears flicked forward, hearing some fast footsteps ahead of them. Paying more attention he channeled his attention to his ears and after a few moments knew there were deer's up ahead.

Barking out, "Get moving!" he dashed forwarded to the deer's with the others right behind him. Hopefully if they stopped their chit-chat they would have a nice meal before leaving later on in the night.

Naruto ran forward to his right with Shikamaru on his left, "Take your positions and take down the closest one to you if you can." ordered Sasuke. Quickly a herd of moving deer's came to view and they ran faster, Neji, Hinata, Sai, Juugo, and Shikamaru took to the left while he, Naruto, Karin, Suigetsu, and Kiba took the right to surround the herd from both sides. The deer's were fast and in his mind Suigetsu was bitching at the damn things. Hinata ran and in a quick flash she had managed to take down one that had been closest to her, Neji quickly moved in to help her taking in his jaws the neck of the animal.

"Thanks Neji-nii." she said, he nodded and licked the side of her face.

The others had kept running, this time though Kiba had managed to take down one of the male deer with the help of Sasuke. Karin had been yelling inwardly at how she should have been the one to kill the deer. Those females that showed skilled in hunting were at times favored by the alpha male. They took noticed of them much faster than to the other females around. With two kills both big in size Sasuke decided to go back and eat, it was enough for his pack.

Neji and Sasuke dragged back the dead animals to their normal resting place and threw the animals in the middle. Neji backed away to give room to Sasuke to have the first bite. Sasuke looked to the deer that Hinata had caught and called her forward.

"Good work Hinata, you've gotten faster at making a good pick." Hinata blushed and let out a small 'thank you'.

"You can have the first bite of your kill Hinata, you've earned it." She squeaked and her blush grew when Naruto let out a howl and ate with her after she had swallowed her food.

Karin on the other hand was fuming with steam almost coming out of her ears. Suigetsu taking notice couldn't help but tease her.

"hoho, well you look at that. That's some nice praising." She snapped at him making him take a step back but kept laughing.

The other ignored the girl jealousy and nodded towards Hinata approving as well. Sasuke having had his fill walked away and laid down to rest. The bickering grew louder when he had walked away and he only glanced back at them before closing his eyes.

"I too could have taken one down! I just didn't see one near me" she said back to Kiba.

"Didn't see one? Your joking right? You gotta take a chance and go for the kill!" he said.

Taking a large bite and swallowing Naruto put in his two cents, "Yea yea other wise you'll never get a kill"

It was Shikamaru who put it end to the ridiculous argument, "All this talking is senseless, just congratulate Hinata instead of making her feel bad, If it hadn't been for her, we wouldn't have this much to eat." He directed the last part to Karin who nodded and kept her mouth shut.

Sasuke silently thanked Shikamaru for ending the whole thing.

After resting and taking a small nap Sasuke called for them all.

"Lets head for our bags and meet up at Tsunade-sama's place. We need to get moving to Konoha soon if we want to be there early."

In the back of his mind he thought about the black bunny he kept hidden in his closet.

...

After finshing her long shower she had dressed in the bathroom and towel dried her hair. Sakura walked down the stairs to the kitchen to find her parents sitting on the two of the three chairs by the table island. She creeped to the fridge and pulled out a cartoon of pear juice and was about to tiptoe away when her father called out to her.

"Sakura!" he said.

She made a face and slowly turned back, "Hey guys" she waved a hand at them all casually, "what's up?" she finished with a tiny awkward smile.

Her mother stood up from the chair and then crushed her into a hug, "oooooh my baby welcome home hun~" squeezing her tightly. Sakura patted her mother shoulder,

"Yea nice to be home mom" seeing as her mother wouldn't let go she looked to her dad, "uh mom?...mother? mama?"

Haru just looked on happily at the attention Sayuri gave their little girl, yes she was still a baby to them. Sayuri just hugged her even tighter and then let her go. "Oh hun I just missed you, it's no fun when you're in school and Im here bored. Ya know." Sakura nodded her head at her mother and since they weren't going to let her go back to her room she poked the carton with the straw and drank her juice. Her mother noticing her daughters wet hair ran her fingers down it to look at the color.

"Ma, what are you doing?"

Sayuri looked at her and smiled, "Just looking, it turns to a darker shade of pink when its wet. I just love the color." her mother giggled and Sakura just gave her a tiny smile while drinking her juice. Then she remembered to call her aunt.

"Oh yea, Mom can you pass me the phone, I want to call my aunt." Sayuri looked surprise as did Haru.

Sayuri looked up at Haru before turning to Sakura, "Well what for dear?"

Sakura just shrugged, while her parents and her had a good connection, Sakura felt like she could trust in her aunt more.

"Just wanted to talk with her, see what's up. Aunt always has something new to tell me," she smiled at her mother, "she's really fun. I love her, wish she could visit more often though."

Haru let out a groan, crossed his arms on that table and laid his head down, "I swear they must have telepathy to be so in sync with each other." Sakura didn't quite understand, her father was weird some times so she looked at her mother for answers, "what's he going on about?" she pointed with her thumb.

"Your aunt Tsunade called and said she was going over tomorrow, along with Jiraiya-sama."

Haru looked on as his daughter eyes lit up and she suddenly glowed. He felt a tad bit sad that she didn't react the same way around them, neither him or her mother could get the same effect from her.

"really? she's coming? well why didn't you tell me sooner!" Sakura nearly jumped up and down from joy, "The girls are going to be so happy when they hear this!"

Tsunade had also known the girls since they were about ten years old. When they had moved Tsunade often stayed with them for weeks and even months, Haru couldn't object no matter how much he wanted, not when she asked with her chibi cute eyes to let her stay. Tsunade had encouraged the girls to take singing and dance classes when Sakura had told her they all loved to sing. The girls loved her almost as much as Sakura did. In fact Sakura adored Tsunade so much that she could over come any order that came from her parents when she was around. Her inner wolf also, without sakura knowing obvious, favored Tsunade over her parents.

"Sakura hun, hold on a minute!" said her mother, stopping Sakura from thinking things a mile a minute.

"what's the matter?" she asked.

Sayuri looked at her husband hoping to get some help so Haru took over, "Come here saku-chi." he patted the sit next to him and she did.

Haru let out a sigh, "Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama are coming over with more people. They want you to meet someone, no I wont tell you who it is because I'm sure they want to do it themselves. So I want you to be careful around these people ok, the others that are coming are friends of the boy. Another thing is that while they are here, they might seem a-bit...hmm different than the other kids you see around here."

Sakura tilted her head, "Different how, dad?"

Haru also tilted his head, "Well... they will have a different way of hanging around people and they might not take well to any insults that you may say joking around."

Sakura blinked twice, "Well they sure sound sensitive, don't they?" Haru nodded, "Yes they are very sensitive to people they don't know so... just guild them a bit and don't get to close to them... physically."

She drank her juice while nodding thinking it was just his protective mode kicking in. Sayuri having had enough of the talk decided it was time for dinner and called out to the maids to serve the food.

"Alright now, its dinner time. To the dinning table now" she shooed them off, both father and daughter narrowing their eyes at her.

Tch. They weren't dogs.

...

"Alright! Is everyone here? Sasuke you check of all your men are here."

Taking Jiraiya's place he looked to see of all of his pack was here and turned back to the older male, "Yea they're all here. We can go." Nodding Jiraiya signaled to Tsunade that they were ready to go.

"Alright kiddies, One thing before we go. Make anyone there upset and I'll have your damn tail, got it? Good let's go." Tsunade had this aura about her that if she tells you something you drop what you are doing and _listen_, if she threatens you better believe that she'll go through with it. Which was why more than half of the pack was trembling in fear of upsetting her.

While they walked to cars Tsunade briefly passed by Jiraiya and whispered, "If anything happens, I'm holding you responsible." He felt his blood freeze for a moment before let out a small whimper of submission and nodded. Sasuke who had seen the interaction, also felt a hint of fear run through him, and decided he was going to have a tighter grip on his pack to avoid anything unpleasant.

He turned his head back to address them, "Listen here, anyone of you fools around and your going to be extremely sorry you ever stepped out of line. We're there to pay a visit not start a war. Understand?" his voice barked out with pure male alpha authority. The other clearly heard his message and all responded with a 'understood'.

Tsunade having seen he command his gave out was pleased. While she normally didn't a damn about him or his pack, they were about to meet her most precious person and any harm was completely and utterly _unacceptable_.

They had three cars, five of them where going into one car, the other five in another car, and Jiraiya, Naruto, and herself in one car. Hopefully when they got there everyone would still be alive.

Jamming ten wolf's in a car for more than five hours was a dangerous thing to do.

* * *

_**The next day. **_

She had bugged her parents all throughout dinner.

Asking at what time her aunt was arriving and the such. Her parents had looked on amused, it was like watching a puppy become excited at a toy. Utterly cute and adorable. That night she had hugged her bunny tightly and now it was time to wake and go to school and_

SMASH.

There went the alarm clock again.

Sakura searched for her cell and peaked at the time. 6:30AM. She bolted out of bed and went straight to shower. She had promised the girls that they would practice the moves in the gym early in the morning before class and if she didn't hurry up she would be late...again.

Dressing in her uniform black shirt, white shirt with her red vest, and black jacket. She went for flat boots this time and a messy bun on her head with her bangs coming from her right down her face to the left. She quickly grabbed her backpack and went down the stairs.

"Morning people!" she said quickly grabbing a small plastic bowl of fruit loops and a carton of orange juice.

"Morning hun." said her mother cooking some eggs and bacon.

"Morning Saku-chi." said her father reading the useless news paper.

She kissed them on the cheek and was walking out the kitchen when her mother called her back, "Wait sakura what about breakfast?!"

"Sorry Ma, gotta run!" she dashed out the door when she heard her father getting up, "Sakura! You gotta eat!" she heard him say but she giggled and left the house. Eating her cereal with one hand and her juice with the other.

Back home Haru was running a hand though his hair with Sayuri leaning on his shoulder, "Does that girl even know how worried we get? She should eat with us! Not out on the streets!" he said. Sayuri rubbed his shoulder, "Its nothing new dear, I'm sure she had important things to do."

"I know but still, these humans and their customs. I still find them annoying! Just letting your child run off without making sure they are ready to leave the house? Tch!" he bit off a piece of bread and chewed hard, Sayuri went back to cooking the bacon while sighing, she missed having her baby around. Asking her all kinds of question and just her presence being there.

Then she remembered all the people who were coming in today, she quickly dialed the all the maids number and told them that they had to get started on cooking the food.

"Dear are you going to any meets today?" Shaking his head Haru said no.

"Then help me cook all of this then" she handed him a large plate of meat to place on the stove. He blinked.

...

Arriving at the front gates Sakura met up with all her girls and quickly headed for the gym. Thankfully they had mirrors so they started the music and began.

"Okay girls, ready?"

"HELL YEA!" was heard loudly making her laugh.

"And five six seven eight, left, spin, Ino watch your spin. Good. Right right, and turn. Perfect. Tenten make sure to watch your legs."

"Okay!"

They kept going until the bell rang and everyone dashed to class. They all ran up the stairs and down the halls to get on time, all the girls having the same classes for rest of the day. Math, Science, History, lunch, Art, and PE for last.

"Woo! made it on time." said Temari. They all took their seats as class began.

It was boring and sakura spent most of the time thinking about the up coming competition. Sure they had some skills but that didn't mean they could win over judges and make crowds go wild, though Ino would disagree with her on that. She really needed to talk with her aunt about this, with her aunt on her mind she remembered that she had yet to tell the girls that she was coming today to visit. Silently she sent out a text to all of them and quickly jammed it back into her jacket. From across the room she saw all of them jump in surprise at the news.

"OH MY GOD YES!" Ino in her excitement at the text had jumped out of her sit and yelled out startling the other students. And nearly making temari choke on her laughter. Because it sounded really _wrong._

"Ms Yamanaka, please have a sit" said the teacher looking at her with a frown.

Biting her lip she said a small 'sorry' and sat back down. Temari had her head down and was biting her fist to keep out from laughing, tenten had a covered her mouth and when both made eye contact they nearly lost it.

"Pffffffffffftheemm"

"hhhmmkkkkghh"

Sakura had a large smirk on her face and was quietly laughing when she got a text from temari.

_Damn that Ino...she was having it __**good~**_

To keep out from laughing sakura bit her lip and texted back.

_Shut up. tenten is about to burst. _

True tenten had gotten the same text and was barely holding on to her laughter, she was gripping her phone tight enough that her knuckles were turning white.

_Yea well Ino most certainly did and real hard too. _

Unable to take it more tenten had bursted out laughing in the middle of class making the teacher jump in surprise, then temari herself joined in and soon everyone was laughing. Ino had slumped in her chair with a pout on her face. Class ended all too soon and they moved on to the next class. The day had gone rather fast for it was now lunch time and they all sat outside with Temari brothers, Gaara and Kankuro.

"god that was too funny" The girls had explained what had happened in first period to the boys and kankuro had all but cracked up when he read the text messages.

"Can we please just let it go? haha yea it was funny. Get over it." said Ino biting into her sandwich.

Sakura was leaning back on her hands when she felt Gaara touch her hair, she smiled, "hey gaara"

Gaara Sabaku looked like a bad boy, even though he wore the schools uniform, black pants, white shirt, he didn't wear a tie nor the vest but did wear the jacket. He had a lip piercing on the side, a hoop. Another one on the top of his ear. Sakura though knew he was a nice guy and didn't like getting into fights unless provoked.

"Sakura" he greeted back, much like Ino though, Gaara was fascinated with her hair color. So he liked to play with it.

"I heard that your aunt was back in the city" he said quietly.

"Hmm. yea she is. Heard about last night when my parents told me."

"Tell her I said Hello."

She let out a small laugh, "will do gaara."

He braided thin braids on her hair before speaking again, "Are you going to compete?" he asked.

Sakura looked up at the sky, "Not sure, the girls have been pleading to go though. They're driving me insane, I swear."

He nodded, "I'm sure you would make it to finals."

Sakura stared at the passing clouds, "How are you so sure?" she asked quietly.

Gaara took a moment before doing another braid, "I've seen you guys perform before. People love watching you." He stopped braiding and looked at her staring into the blue skies. "I would cheer for you." Sakura looked from the sky to him her eyes taking on a dark green look again, "well not as loud as kankuro would," he glanced back at his brother fooling around, "but still."

Sakura let out a sigh, "Thanks gaara and yea...if you ever were to cheer as loud as your brother would, I would you had been smoking something." she joked. Both sharing chuckles when the bell rang again.

"aww man! why is lunch time so short?" whined Ino.

"pipe down Blondie." said an annoyed tenten, "it's always the same time. You just don't notice."

Gaara got up and helped Sakura get on her feet, he looked back before turning to her and gently pulled her away from the loud them, "we need new friends" he mumbled though sakura heard him and laughed.

"Cant live with them, Cant live without them." she said.

He walked to class and mumbled a "yes I can" and she shook her head.

...

At the Haruno's the place had been spotless cleaned, the food was ready, the maids had been sent away, and now all that was left was for the guest to arrive. Sayuri had dressed in a cream color dress with white two-inch heel sandals. Her silver hair was done in light curls and the only make-up she had on was the light pink on her lips. A bracelet on her right wrist and a ring on her index finger, and her wedding ring on her left. She looked like an angel. Haru was dressed in dark blue, almost back, pants with a light-ish blue long sleeve collar shirt. A ring on his right index finger and his wedding ring on the left.

"Did they say at what time they were coming?" asked Haru

Sayuri shook her head, "No they didn't."

No sooner had she answered did the door bell ring.

...

When the boys had finally arrived at Konoha they were slightly surprised. There were lots of people everywhere, smells of different things, and the scent of other wolf's was in the air as well. They were first going to put their bags away and shower before going on to wherever it was they were going. They were going to be staying at Jiraiya's place for the time being. There was a lot of shouting of who was rooming with who and it wasn't until Sasuke stepped in that the noise level went down. Suigetsu and Juugo were sharing a room as was, Kiba and Neji, Shikamaru and Sai, Naruto and Sasuke, Hinata and Karin.

They all changed, showered, and went back to the cars.

Naruto complained that he was hungry and Tsunade said that there would be food where they would be visiting. After sight-seeing a bit they arrived at the Haruno's and everyone was on full alert because holy crap the place was covered in an Alpha wolf's scent.

Sasuke had jumped out of the car and went straight to Tsunade, "What is this place?" he asked or more like demanded.

She raised a brow at his tone but ignored it, "We are visiting the Haruno's" she said and walked away leaving Sasuke standing there with this eyes wide. Sure he knew they were visiting someone important but no one mentioned that they were going to meet with the clans leader and wife for Pete sake.

He turned to his pack and in the strict voiced ordered, "Don't fuck this up or its your head, we're meeting with the Leaders of the Haruno clan." That was more than enough for everyone's hair to stand up in fright. Meeting with leaders of clans was always a scary thing.

The place was beautiful though, tall and in a warm brown color. With parking space for all the cars and from what they could tell the place must have cost them a hell of a lot of money. When a clan had a lot of money it meant that they had been around a long long time and the Haruno's had most certainly been around for quite some time. Naruto was a jumping mess and was so nervous he thought he might just puke all over their pretty garden.

Tsunade had rung the door bell and just when he thought he was going to hell for wanting to vomit all over the garden, a beautiful women stepped out and welcomed Tsunade. His nerves were suddenly gone and he felt at peace.

"Welcome back Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama!" she smiled at both of them and turned to naruto tilting her head then looked back at Jiraiya, who grabbed him by the shoulder and forced his head down to bow.

"Where are your manners boy!" his godfather hissed out.

"uh uh ssorry, It's nice to meet you!" he stuttered out.

Sayuri smiled, "Oh Jiraiya-sama there's no need really! It's nice to finally meet you as well. Please come inside."

The nice lady went inside and they were all still standing around until Jiraiya barked at them to move it or lose it. Once they had made their way up the four steps of stairs the whole view changed.  
The place wasn't huge, it was enormous. The walls were pure white, beautiful round chandeliers came down from the high ceiling. As they walked in they saw the huge ceiling to floor windows with another huge glass chandelier hanging from above. A wood color wall with glass in the center separated the living-room from the dinning room. To the side were the stairs that led to the second floor. Stuck to the walls were little light bulbs that gave the place a nice feeling and made it look gorgeous. White couches were placed right in-front of the huge windows giving anyone a spectacular view of the sky and other buildings, with brown cushions decorating them. A large darker brown rug was in the middle of the U formed couches and in the middle was a small white table.

It made them all speechless.

What they failed to see and what Sasuke was worried about was the man sitting on the couch, his back facing the windows, and piercing dark green eyes looking straight at his pack. His nerves were on edge.

"Welcome Tsunade-sama Jiraiya-sama" he stood and gave a small bow to each. Haru walked to wife and waited for the young pups to finished staring at home. Jiraiya though wanted to get things moving so he pulled Naruto once again and made him bow.

"I swear, no manners" he muttered making Haru slightly amused. The pack quickly took notice of the pair of Leaders and gave a bow.

"Haru this is my god-son, Naruto Uzamaki. Naruto, the Haruno's clan leaders. Haru and Sayuri Haruno."

Naruto bowed once more, on his own this time, "It's a pleasure to meet you both, please forgive the intrusion on your lands." Haru waved off the apology, "No need young man. This would have happened sooner or later." he said. Sayuri took over seeing as how her husband was still looking over the boy, sizing him up.

"Naruto we've heard loads about you from Jiraya-sama. Hopefully we'll get along." she said. Naruto thought that she far too kind to him and quickly began introducing his Leader.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha, my packs Alpha." Sasuke stepped forward and bowed to both of them.

"Forgive us for coming on such a short notice."

Sayuri smiled at the boy, he was tough and direct. She could tell by his aura, a leader in the making. "Its alright Uchiha-san, we are used to them showing up at random times." Sasuke bowed once more and stepped back. Haru had caught the young alphas aura as well and could tell the man would grow to be much stronger. He could see much of his father, Fugaku, in him. Hopefully though he wasn't as cold as his old man.

"Come then, lets sit down. Shall we?" asked Tsunade.

With Haru nodded they all sat on the couches and both Haruno's went to get the trays of snacks for them. Coming back they all took a piece for it would seem rude if they didn't.

"So tell me where is my flower?" asked Tsunade not bothering with the snacks. Haru never really liked how Tsunade referred to sakura as hers, call it protective fatherhood, wolf instinct, whatever he didn't like it and he couldn't do a thing about it either. It irritated him.

Sayuri was always the one to handle Tsunade so she spoke most of the time, "At school, left in a rush this morning too." Tsunade frowned, "still at school?" she said. Sasuke and Naruto looked on quietly both sharing a glance.

"Yes, though it should be ending," she looked at the clock on one of the small tables in the corner, "right now actually. I told her that you would be arriving today so I'm sure she'll be here soon."

Tsunade nodded, "Her driver, is she_" her question was left unanswered when Haru cut her off.

"She refuses to have someone driver her around, said it was far too boring and it was much cooler to walk." Jiraiya laughed at that, "Ah, I knew she wouldn't like it. Why would she? Kids nowadays like to hangout with friends, ya know"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him, "For protection, smart one." she bit out, "why else would I have told them to hire one?"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes, "There's no one stupid enough to come here and do something like harm her. Relax have a beer" he said shaking his head.

Sasuke and Naruto now knew that they were meeting a girl by all the 'she's' that were thrown around but never a name. The others were just as interested to find out who this girl was. Karin especially.

The small chit-chat went on for about 20 painful tension filled minutes and then there was the sound of the door opening and steps coming up. They all quickly stood, Naruto felt his heart pick up speed, and Sayuri went to greet her daughter to explain the situation before she went further inside. Haru stepped away as well to look at his girls.

Sakura had raced down the stairs of her school and had nearly forgotten her homework for trying to leave as soon as possible. After rushing passed all the people and yelling out a goodbye to her friends, she had run home and by the time she got to the corner she had to stop and take a breather. From there she walked to her door and fixed her hair as much as possible, not wanting to look like a total mess to her aunt.

"Sakura hun, welcome home"

"Hey mom," she said giving her mother a hug, "is she here yet?"

"She's here but with more people so behave, okay?" her mother said and of course she nodded.

Haru extended his hand out for her to grab and she did with her mother encouraging her to do so. Haru gave her a hug and lightly brushed his cheek on her hair before moving for her to see her aunt. Tsunade had stood with a smile on her face at the bonding moment her flower had with her parents. She was tough on them because she knew they loved her, she gave tough love so to speak.

"Aunt Tsunade!" she exclaimed, her father had wrapped his arms around her holding her back from jumping over to her aunt, her eyes then switched to the man beside her, "Uncle Jiraiya!" she greeted.

"hoho well at least some one is happy to see me!" he said," its nice to see you again blossom."

"Hmm indeed, have you been well?" asked her aunt.

Sakura nodded and looked up at her dad, her eyes telling him to let go so she could squish the air out of her aunt, "Come on Haru, let her go" said Tsunade itching to get her hands on the girl. With a silent sigh he let her go and she was quick to dash towards her aunt, who hugged her tight and placed a hand on her head. Jiraiya was next as he too gave her a hug and messed with her hair just a bit.

"Well well have you gotten taller? hmmm..." said Jiraiya grinning. Sakura nodded.

Sasuke couldn't move, no matter what he did he was stuck where he stood. The pink hair, green eyes. It was her the girl from his memories from so long ago. She had turned out so beautiful.  
The years had been wonderful for her. His eyes took the pink of her hair and the color of her skin. She had changed. From just a tiny human to this. His head pounded as the memories he had tried to get rid off came back to him in waves. The rain, the basement, the toy she had given him as a last goodbye. His felt something shift inside of him. His chest felt tighter yet light. Never in his dreams did he imagine to see her again after so long. The room became too hot all of sudden. He bit it lip until he tasted blood. This...what was this feeling? The room became darker and she became brighter but... she had no scent. His eyes grew wide. Why didn't she have a scent? How was that possible? He looked from her to her father, surely he had taken notice of such a thing, right? Yet he wasn't doing anything. Why wasn't anyone doing anything about this?

"I wanted you to meet some one," Jiraiya waved at naruto to come closer, "This is Naruto Uzamaki." The boy gave a bow still shocked at what he was seeing.

The girl had pink hair and the greenest set of eyes he had ever seen in his life. He gave a small smile at her after his shock, not wanting to frighten her, as strange as it sounded. Tsunade had explained to them that she was not aware of the nature of her parents nor did she know that she was part wolf.

"It's nice to meet you" he said quietly. The pack looked on amazed at the girls colors, was it possible to have pink hair? They wondered.

Sakura raised a brow at his manners, a boy who looked about her age, talking like that was weird. All the guys she knew would just say 'hey' or 'what's up', was this what her father had talked about? Not wanting to seem rude though she said back, "Pleasures all mine Naruto. Jiraiya has told me about you, he seems to favor you." she stretched out her hand for a hand shake, though naruto looked down at it unsure what to do with it so he slowly took her hand she was the one that slightly shook hands. Inwardly though she was tilting her head at him.

"Did he now, hopefully he didn't say thing embarrassing..."

Sakura crossed her arms and shook her head at him, "No not at all. Right uncle?" Naruto turned his sharp eyes at her and asked, "Uncle...?"he said confused and looked towards the man.

Jiraiya stepped in and began explaining everything, "There's a reason I brought you here boy, I am, by law and crap, her god-father as well. As I am yours, meaning that the both of you would be, god-brother and sister. I wanted the two of you meet since I felt that it wasn't fair for the two of to have a connection with me and not know each other. Hence the reason we are all here today."

Both Naruto and Sasuke had their mouths open while sakura had narrowed her eyes at him, "Siblings..? Because of you?" Jiraiya nodded. Sasuke stepped up.

"Are you saying that Naruto now has a sister, then?" He really couldn't believe what he was hearing, the idiot having a sibling. Her of all people?

"Yes he does, Naruto you always complained of being along, well now you're not." he said smirking.

Naruto didn't know what to say about the situation and looked back at the girl. He wouldn't mind having her as a sister but didn't her parents have anything to say? He glanced at her father and the slight glare he had on his face told him he wasn't pleased with the arrangement. So he whimpered and sakura looked at him from the sound he made and when she followed his line of sight, she glared at her father. Sakura felt a small connection to the boy now knowing that they had the same god-father and wasn't about to let her father death glare the poor guy, she knew how scary her old man could be.

"Could you please not try to melt him to pieces?" she asked throwing her head slightly back with a frown on her face, to them though the movement was a challenge, to show she was the one that made the rules. Naruto was shrinking back from the stare but his eyes went to her when she spoke. Sasuke had an amused look on his face at the tone she was using with her father, most young wolf's wouldn't dare question their parents yet she was ordering the man to back down.

Sayuri rubbed his shoulder to calm him down, "Dear be calm now, it's not the boys fault." Haru was going to answer when his phone rang so he walked away to the kitchen with sayuri following behind him.  
Turning back to her god-brother she apologized, "Don't mind him, he gets like that around every guy I know. Sorry." she rubbed her neck and wished her father wasn't such a creep some times.

Naruto shook his head fast, "No no no its ok. I understand" she looked surprise for a moment before introducing herself.

"Ah, sorry I'm Sakura by the way" she looked at the table in the middle with snacks and frowned making naruto look back at the table but seeing nothing wrong with it, he asked what was wrong.

"Is something wrong,?" Tsunade made a 'tch' sound and sat back down.

Sakura looked back at him and shook her head slightly, "I just hope they cooked something other than red meat." Looking confused she added, "I can't eat red meat, I get stomach pain." she explained.

The whole pack eyes went eye and Kiba asked, "So you can't eat it? What do you eat then?" She dusted off her shirt before answering, "Chicken, fish, Turkey." and shrugged, "and a bunch of veggies." Sauske had an urge to say something, anything at all and it won when he blurted out, "Do you like it?" Sakura seeing him for the first time nodded and then looked at his hair and had to bite her lip to keep from saying something stupid. Naruto took notice and pointed to his hair, "Neat right, I swear he doesn't use gel and been this way since he was a child" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blond man.

Sakura raised both her eyebrows and made a small 'o' with her mouth, "Really? That's pretty cool then, gravity defying hair." Sasuke looked to the side at her comment, he then waved for the others to come forward and introduce themselves. They all didn't look like dumb idiots when they all shook hands thanking Naruto's small uncomfortable for it and sat down to chat, or more Naruto and Sakura chatted while the others just listened with Sasuke throwing a few comments when his name was mentioned.

When her parents finally came out of the kitchen her father had a frown on his face and her mother looked slight upset, sitting up from her position next to Tsunade she asked what had happened.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Her father said nothing so her mother was the one that spoke.

"Um well we are needed for a family meeting..." Sakura still didn't know why the bothered with using the word family when she heard them using Clan instead but didn't correct her and nodded.

"Okay then...uh.. have fun?" she shrugged and sat back with her aunt with the women pulling her closer and poking her nose, Sayuri looked down and nodded, "I'll leave you in charge then Tsunade-sama" said women gave a firm nodded and both clan leaders left the house.

"Are they leaving just like that?" asked naruto.

Sakura nodded, "Yea more so now-a-days" she shrugged, "they'll come back later tonight."

Jiraiya had left for the kitchen to grab some drinks and more food, leaving Tsunade to deal with all the questions that suddenly came sakura's way. Sakura was amused, she had people ask about her but never felt _this_ amused at them.

"I'm guessing it has to do with genetics and what-not."

Naruto had asked if he could touch and nearly winced when Tsunade had shot him a look, Sakura on the other hand had gotten up and kneeled in-front of him. "Knock yourself out." Grabbing a strand of hair he saw it was really pink and it was really soft. He let out a small sincere laugh that made the others look at him and made sakura smile up at him. "See it's not dyed. Who would want to dye their hair pink anyways?"

She stood and then she remembered she had wanted to talk to tsunade about the up-coming event.

"I have a problem auntie" she said and no sooner had the words left her mouth Jiraiya bolted out of the kitchen, "What! Who am I killing?!" was the first thing he asked, Sasuke had quickly looked at Sakura with some thing like worry in his eyes though no one noticed it.

"Calm down it's not like that." she turned to her aunt, "There's this event coming up called _Performance Export_, I'm sure you know about it auntie." Tsunade nodded, "yes I know about it."

"Well the girls have been going on about how they think we should compete in it. And I'm not sure if it's a good idea, what do you think?"

The whole room had no idea what she was talking about but Tsunade did and leaning back on the couch she answered, "I think you could do well, if you put your mind to Sakura, You can make things work if you really want them too, remember?" Sakura looked out the big window to look at the darkening sky, "Yea but...I just don't want them to push themselves to hard and then come out disappointed" she said.

Tsunade nodded understanding the girl, "Yes but at least they'll have given it their all. I hear it's a pretty big thing."

Nodding she sat next to her, "People from different places come to perform. So yea its pretty big."

Naruto had crossed his arms, "Ok, time out time out, I'm not understanding a thing here."

So Sakura explained, "Its called Performance Export, basically its a huge event where people compete as singers, dancers, actors, and the best one wins a bunch of prizes. People from different places come here to show off what they got. Its fun but harsh. My friends want to compete in it but I'm not sure if we should."

Naruto nodded, "I see, but why don't you want to try it out? " Sasuke was also very interested in her answer.

"Because I'm not sure if we have the skill to win." she let out a small chuckle, "We _hate _losing, always have. If we do compete and lose it'll be a huge hit to them, I'm just looking out for them"

Sasuke was the one that spoke since he could relate to the subject, there were times when being Alpha was painful because you had to think about the others well-being and not wanting to push them until they broke.

"Sometimes people learn the hard way, so if you're not competing because you don't want them to get hurt or disappoint... They will never know just how far they can go. Being a leader can suck sometimes but if you do fail then you can help them bring themselves back up." Her greens eyes stared at him but he felt like they were looking into his soul and when she smiled at him, he couldn't breath.

"Well damn...I guess that means we're competing" she rested her elbows on her knees, smiling at him. She took her phone out and called her girls, they picked up at the second ring.

"_hello hello~" _

"_whatz up?"_

"_yeaaaa?"_

She had four-way them all.

"So Since I just got a pep talk by a complete stanger_" she was cut of by Ino.

_"what are you doing talking to strangers!" _she yelled, Naruto and Sasuke looked at her amused.

"Im at my_"

"_NO! Pretty girls like us DONT talk to unknown people! was he a creep? a pervert?!" _

_"Ino shut your trap and let her talk! god!" _said Temari.

"_Look I have some stretching to do, so can we speed this up?"_ asked tenten.

Sakura was shaking her head while rubbing her forehead, "Guys! I'm signing us up for the Performance Export" All the lines went silent, "Hello? you guys still there?"

_"Are you joking right now?" _asked Ino who was minutes from jumping up and down on her bed.

"No i'm not, you can thank the mysterious stranger for that." she joked and seconds later screams had erupted from her phone.

"_SHUT UP SHUT UP! OMG!"_

_"MOTHER OF GOD" _

_"HELL YEA BABY!" _

Sakura laughed at their excitement with Sasuke smirking at her.

"_I swear Sakura you wont regret this, I'll practice until I bleed and can't walk anymore." _ The other girls agreeing with Ino, sakura pointed to her phone to Sasuke, "You see what I mean"

"Oh by the way guys, You're all on speakerphone with a bunch of people listening to your squeaks."

_"YOUR EVIL!"_

_"Oh my god, i'm leaving" _

_"So not cool man" _

All three lines went dead suddenly.

"This is what I get for being nice, tch."

* * *

**Did you like it?  
Comments?  
Questions?  
Want another chapter?**

**Review! :D**

**Deal?~**

**Sorry for the chapter being mega late but when life doesn't give you lemons  
you can't make lemonade. ToT**


	6. The feelings

So I'm really about not updating in forever but I'm sick, the doctos found this infections called  
the H-Pylori and its been hell drinking so many pills.  
Its been hard on my body so please forgive meeee!

But since I like my story and I know that there are people that also like it,  
I am updating now that I feel a bit better. :)

So without further ado...

**ONWARD! :D**

* * *

Her father had been right about Tsunade's guest, they were somewhat weird. They all acted like her house was filled with land mines, they didn't move much, didn't say much, and only nodded here and there. It made her feel uncomfortable. The only one that said anything was her new sibling Naruto and at times the dark haired man next to him, Sasuke.

After she had given the girls the news and had explained to Naruto who they were, there hadn't been much to say. Naruto still looked a bit shocked and kept glancing at her with strange eyes and his friend looked tense. It had been her uncle Jiraiya that had broken the awkward ice by asking how she was doing in school, he asked how the girls were doing, and if she had improved her dancing.

In all there was small chitchat now and then, mainly Tsunade and Jiraiya asking her things. Then sakura thought she ought to know more about her god-brother so when she asked where he was from, he seemed to jump at her voice to which she asked if he was okay.

"Y-yea sorry, umm, We're from Oto." he said slashed mumbled.

Tsunade had narrowed her eyes at the boy and Sasuke had tensed even more than he already was and elbowed his second in command.

"Uff, umm Otogakure." he said louder.

Sakura raised her eyebrows at the name, Naruto sneaked a peek at her and quickly looked down.

"Oto...huh. Well that's surprising. You guys don't look much like the people there."

Neji who still hadn't gotten over her pink hair blurted out, "Really? Have you been there?" This caused his leader to sent him a small glare, causing Neji to slightly shrink back. Sakura who had watched the interaction mentally shook her head.

"Yes I was, for a class trip. We went to their museum. The people there seemed more tanner than you guys."

Tsunade patted her head gently. "Why didn't you tell us that you had been there?" she asked.

Sakura had tilted her head to the side, "I didn't want to bother you."

The action to Naruto looked much too cute and he couldn't help but tell her, "Wahhh Sakura-chan you're so cute!"

It took him a few seconds to feel the stare of the members on his back and the glares that Tsunade and Sasuke shot him. He paled.

"umm, No wait... uhh." He couldn't find the right words to correct himself but when he saw his new sibling smile he paused all together.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle inwardly at his blush and a tiny smile showed up on her face.

"Its fine... umm" she turned to her uncle, "What do I call him?" she asked Jiraiya who had now come back from the kitchen and was sitting next to her. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean what do you call him?"

"Well since he is my god-brother do I call him Onii-san?"

Sasuke along with his pack paled at that. Naruto felt a warm, soft feeling invade his chest at the thought of being called Onii-san. There were many things that call with this title that normal human beings wouldn't understand. For instance, Naruto would no longer be thought of as the groups loud mouth idiot, they would have to view him as someone with higher ranking as they did with Sasuke's older brother, Itachi. Higher ranking meant they would have to respect him more than they already did. Another thing would be that the girl would be under their protection, they would guard her as they would with any of their female members. Any males whether they be human or not, would be blocked from her path and scared away unless Naruto said otherwise.

Basically Naruto would have to stop his childish actions and take on a bigger role and responsiblity as an elder brother to the girl.

Jiraiya placed his thinking face on and because he was far to long to answer Sakura, Tsunade took over.

"If he is not bothered by it than if you like you can, Sakura-chi."

Looking back at the blond man infront of her, she tilted her head again, "Well what do you say?"

Rubbing his neck, Naruto nodded, "I-I don't mind." and gave her a tiny smile of his own.

Sakura's eyes lit up with so much glee that it shocked the whole pack, Karin for reasons she couldn't explain didn't really like the girl.

"Alright! Naruto-onii-san it is." This time Naruto let a huge grin show on his face, he liked the new suffix added to his name. He could quickly use to it, now he knew how Itachi-san felt. Feeling funny and full of sudden happiness he squirmed in his seat and covered his face with his hands from the rose blush that appeared on his cheeks. Sasuke looked next to him to see the blond behaving like some weirdo smacked the back of his head and quietly told him to get a grip.

Sakura have seen a peek of his blush, decided to tease him just a bit more, "_Onii-san _whats the matter?" Tsunade playfully poked her side and shook her head when her little flower jumped.

Naruto's cheek turned into a brighter rose color. On second thought maybe he needed sometime to get used to the name.

"Well I think its time to say goodbye now. Its been a real long day for all of us and Sakura needs to rest." Said Tsunade with her arms crossed, "You will get to spend more time with Sakura tomorrow Naruto."added Tsunade when she saw Naruto's sad face.

Jiraiya let out a sigh and stood up, "Alright then, Come on guys. You heard the boss, time to go."

The group stood up and were about to walk away when Sakura looked at the plates of meat infront of her, "Hold on Onii-chan," she said, "You can take these if you like them." She pointed towards food. Naruto eyes lit up at the thought of taking back some meat.

"Really I can?!"

Sakura nodded, " Just hold on a quick sec, I'll pack them up for you guys." she quickly took all 5 plates in her hands with a balance that impressed her Nii-chan and his leader, and made her way to the kitchen.

Sasuke quickly took the moment to turn to Tsunade and demand answers.

"Why the hell can't I smell any scent from her?" he whispered harshly and glared.

Tsunade waved off his glare, he didn't scare her in the least.

"Jiraiya will give you all the answers when you get back to the house. So don't pester me about it, boy."

Minutes later Sakura came back with three bags and handled with to Naruto, all filled with food that the maids and her mother had cooked, "Hopefully its enough for all you guys. I packed extra's just incase."

With thank's and goodbye's from everyone, the house went silent with only Sakura and her Aunt felt inside.

"Shall we put some music on?" said her Aunt playfully.

This was why she loved her aunt best.

...

The next morning as Sakura was just finishing getting dressed in her black above the knee skirt, her white short sleeve shirt with her red vest on top, and her white socks. Sakura prefered to put her shoes on when she would finally leave, since she wasn't a fan of wearing shoes. Deciding to comb her hair back and into a bun since she was going to practice in the gym. She placed in her small earrings that Ino had given her for her birth day last year, a pair of cherry blossom, she looked in the mirror and was ready to go. Grabbing her bag and quickly stuffed in her books and notes, she hurried down the stairs.

When she made it down she was totally not expecting to see the guests from yesterday.

...

Sasuke was in protective mood the minute he woke up from sleeping.

Jiraiya had answered all his questions and he had felt nothing but fury at what he had learned.

Sakura scent had to remain hidden because of the her clans enemies. Now to him it had seemed a bit extreme to completely seal off her wolf side but when Jiraiya had explained just who it was after her, he understood. In sealing off her inner wolf they blocked any connection to her nature, the power to smell other wolfs around her. It also explained her extreme dislike to red meat, her stomach didn't feel the need to comsume it because it wasn't really needed. The hunger that a wolf normally had was cut off completely. But in doing all of this she was hidden, any wolf or enemy wouldn't bother to look at her, no wolf scent, no danger. That had been the Haruno's goal and they had achived it.

Had they not done what they did, the clan would have suffered the lost of their leaders and the lost of an Heir. Now whoever had taken the clans leader down would assume the position as Alpha of the clan even if they were not related by blood. If the enemy was strong enough to take the whole clan down, then they would take their place as the one of the strongest and it would be a huge blow in the clans pride. They could also take hold of the females if they were victorious in their fight.

They had not told Sakura of her nature because it would be revealed to her on her birthday 2 months from now. When Naruto had asked why they would wait so long, Jiraiya said that by the time her birthday came the sealed that had been placed on her would have broken. He didn't say anything else after that.

Having gotten the answers he wanted they all went to bed but not before Jiraiya telling them that they would take Sakura to school the next morning and then bring escort her back home when she was done.

Feeling suddenly protective of the girl Sasuke had nodded and bid them goodnight.

...

It was now morning and all ten members of his pack were waiting downstairs for the pink haired girl.

Naruto been feeling slightly nervous when he had arrived back to the Haruno's home but soon with the members patting his back and assuring him that he would be okay, his nervous had calm down.

Some of the members had taken a sit on the couches Neji, Shikamaru, and Sai. While others Kiba, Juugo, and Suigetsu stared out the huge windows pointing at the buildings. Hinata was standing next to Naruto giving him support while Karin was trying to talk to Sasuke, who was leaning on one of the walls near the floor to ceiling windows, when _she_ came down.

There's was no doubt in his mind that she was the same girl he had met so many years ago. How did he know? Her aura. It hadn't changed much, it was only bigger. By aura he meant the energy around her, it was stronger now. When a wolf reached the Alpha phase of his life, it came with gifts. For example some could see auras, some could feel them and tell you what color they were, while others could connect with the minds of his/her pack. Sasuke had been blessed with the power to _see_ the auras of those he felt were important to him. His brother, also an Alpha, could also _see _them.

No aura was the same. They all had something unique to them. And hers was most definitely unique. It almost never changed color, a light pink with green surrounded her form. Of course you could only see them if you focused so even if you had the Alpha status, you had to put effort and concentrate.

"Um... Goodmorning" With their sharp ears everyone heard her greetings.

"Morning Imouto-san!"

Sakura smiled waved at him from where she stood.

"Wow so thats your uniform, looks nice," then he looked at her feet, and blinked. "But where are your shoes?"

The packed also followed his eyes and back to her face as she lifted her hand, where the shoes dangled off.

"I wear them last since I don't like wearing them much."

Sasuke had walked from Karin leaving her to pout and stomp her foot quietly, "Morning... Haruno-san" he mumbled and bowed to which the others gathered around their leader and bowed as well.

"Sakura is just fine, really." She glanced at the clock on the wall and her eyes grew wide when she saw she would be late yet again for morning practice. Dropping her bag and jamming her shoes on then hurrying past the group towards the kitchen where her aunt and uncle were, she grabbed a small carton of juice and a small box of Cheerios. In her sudden hurry her aunt asked her what was wrong with the others peeking into the kitchen to see her moving around.

"I'm going to be late again!"

"W-wait Sakura what about breakfast?!" A slightly shocked Jiraiya asked.

"No time." She bounced out of the kitchen and out to the livingroom to grab her bag.

"hold on, but.. breakfast! BREAKFAST!" yelled out Tsunade.

Sakura held onto the small box of cereal in her mouth while sliding her bag over her shoulder, "See you later byes!" she called out as she quickly left the house.

Naruto blinked a few times, "I thought we were suppose to walk with her to school?"

Tsunade glared at the boy and roared out, "You are! So get moving!"

At the command everyone ran out the door with Sasuke surprisingly behind them all, trying to hide the smirk on his face. She was cute when in a hurry.

...

Holy crap she was going to be late again. Ino was going to flip.

Pushing her legs to go faster she multitask with one hand drinking her juice and the other feeding her Cheerios. She then heard her name being called out behind her, turning her head she saw her god-brother and his friends catching up to her. She slowed to a stop.

"What are guys doing here?" she asked shifting her weight from leg to leg.

Sasuke made his way to the front pushing Naruto to the side, "Tsunade-sama asked us to take you to school."

She should have known her aunt would have done this, really did Tsunade not trust her? She shook her head.

"It's okay you don't have to. I've walked by myself a thousand times."

The wind blew by ruffling their clothes and Sasuke couldn't help but be disappointed that he couldn't know what she smelled like.

"Umm... If we don't listen to Tsunade-sama, she'll kill us. No joke." came the voice of one of the boys in the back. Neji hit Suigetsu hard with his elbow. It was then that Sakura took notice of their looks and blinked.

Woah.

Taking a good look at everyone she noticed that two of them had the same pair of eyes. The long haired man and the navy blue haired girl. Were they related?

Hinata turned a shade of pink when she saw the Haruno Heir looking at her. Sakura thought she was the cutest girl she had ever seen.

"Soo cute!" she almost squealed. But no she didn't because that was uncool.

Sasuke looked behind him and towards the direction Sakura was looking at and a super tiny smile made its way to his lips. He gestured for Hinata to come closer. The others watched closely.

"This is Hinata, a close friend of ours" he said.

Sakura nodded remembering her name when she introduced herself but if she was honest, she wasn't the best at remembering people's names.

"Forgive me Hinata-san, but you really do look cute." She pointed at the girls long sweater that swallowed her whole upper frame and stopped at her thighs with white shorts on.

"I-its okay, Haruno-san. I'm just not used to being called cute." Hinata played with her fingers and kept looking down.

Sakura for some reason found this very annoying, Did the girl have no self-esteem? Couldn't she look up?

Sasuke having seen Sakura narrow her eyes at hinata's finger, boldly got closer to her and felt his insides tingle when she got closer to him. He whispered, "Shes just shy." Sakura glanced at him quickly before nodding, understanding. The young Alpha felt a strange tugging on his chest when she looked at him but willed it away. Now was not the time to be behaving strangely he had a pack to watch over.

"Theres no need to be shy Hinata-san. Its true." She turned over to the man next to her, "If you guys wanna follow you can." Getting a nod from sasuke she continued to walked towards her school.

It was all good with small chitchat behind them, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were all in the front with the blond asking the strawberry a bunch of questions ranging from, whats your favortie color to asking about her friends. Sasuke was taking all this information in and storing it for save keeping. Then Sakura saw one of her closest friend,Tenten hurrying down the road. She quickly took out her phone and texted her to look back and a loud 'HEY' was heard echoing around.

Startling from the sudden noise everyone looked foward to see a girl waving her arms around. Then they saw Sakura waving back.

"Do you know her?" asked Kiba who was ready to go on the defensive mood.

Sakura nodded back to Kiba, "Shes one of my best friends." After the shocking news of how the enemy had gotten far too close to Sakura, Sasuke had given out an order to be on the look out for anyone that came in too close to her or to them.

A ding was heard from Sakura's phone.

_First one to get to school wins._

A challenge. And sakura was always up for one, specially if it came from Tenten. That girl was purely amazing in gym class.

Sakura paused from her walking and stared straight into the eyes of her sister. The group confused as to why she had stopped walking, glanced at her. The other girl and her were having one of those 'I dare you to blink' challenges that wolfs gave each other when some type of fight or race would start.

Sasuke kept looking between both girls and felt a smirk come on.

_Interesting. _

He glanced at her phone to read the message. Slightly turning to face his group he signaled them to get ready. They weren't sure what it was that they were getting ready for but did so anyways.

Suddenly a mischievous smirked appeared on Sakura's face and his heart suddenly skipped a beat.

She dashed forward shocking the rest of them as they took a second to see that both their leader and second in command had taken off with her.

The wind brushed past her face and she commanded her legs to move faster, Tenten had an advantage since she was ahead of her. With a smile on her face and the thrill of chasing after her friend she went faster. There was this feeling of being free and adrenaline pumping through her veins that she loved. It made her feel alive. Tenten turned a corner with her voice ringing out.

"Hurry up sakuraaaaaaaaaa!"

Oh she was so going to smoke her ass.

Laughter built up in her chest, her cheeks stained rose pink as she pushed herself harder. Her eyes lit up with fire. Sasuke could see it all as he kept glancing at her. They turned the corner and a loud thud was heard, looking behind she saw one of the guys had fallen and was going to stop when sasuke spoke next to her, "Hes fine. Just keep going." then spoke in a louder voice as he turned to look behind, "Get up Kiba! Move it" he barked out.

Nodding she kept running until she could see Tenten again. Soon she was right behind her.

"What was that tennie?!" she said running side by side with her.

The pack was behind them watching them smirk at each other and they were reminded of their leader and naruto.

"Ha! Pure luck pinky!"

Tenten was a competitive person but so was Sakura so both girls turned simple a race turned into bet.

"Winner buys the loser lunch" betted Tenten.

"Deal!" said Sakura.

At the bet the others smirked and made a few bets of their own. Sasuke shook his head at them but smirked anyways. If they were having fun then what was the harm, right?

Shoulder to shoulder both girls raced at speed that impressed Naruto along with a few others. Finally they could see the gates to the school and with the last of their breaths they surged forward. By the gates were their two friends Ino and Temari, one yelling out for Sakura the other for Tenten. Flying by the gates Sakura was the first to step in and won.

"HELL YEA, THATS MY GIRL!" squealed Ino.

Tenten held onto temari trying to get some air into her lungs.

"You did good tenten, you did good." And got a pat on the back.

Behind them the winners were looking proud while the defeated were quietly cursing. Suigetsu having lost to kiba, Juugo lost to Neji, and Shikamaru having lost to Sai. The Others hadn't bet deeming it unnecessary. While they all were doing their thing, Sasuke was paying close attention to how Sakura interacted with the three girls. She seemed so comfortable with them. The blond girl suddenly latched onto her and Sasuke couldn't help but be reminded of how a pup behaved around his mother, all cheery and full of energy.

"So are they?" Ino was the first one to notice him staring at sakura.

Sakura called over her girls and introduced them, "Girls they are friends of aunt Tsunade and uncle Jiraiya."

Ino and Tenten couldn't help but squeal at the mention of Tsunade, both girls loved her very much. Temari also liked the woman but she didn't kiss the ground she walked on like the other two.

"So so so you guys like know Tsunade-sama!" said Ino.

They nodded and she squealed some more, the guys couldn't help but smile at their excitement. Strange that they would react like that, They thought.

"Seeing as how we don't have time to go to practice this morning, I'll give you more news." Sakura walked over to Naruto, "You won't believe what uncle Jiraiya was hiding from me." Having all their attention in her she went on, "Turns out he is also this man's god-father. And now I have a god-brother."

There was a moment of silence went a loud, "Shut up!" was heard. They all slightly winced at her high pitch voice. The girls gather around Naruto throwing different comments around that it was hard to keep up.

"Oh look at his eyes, they're so blue!"

"How long have you known Jiraiya-sama?!"

"How come you have never visit Sakura before?"

"Where are you from?"

"What do you think about Sakura so far?"

"How long have you been here?"

Naruto smiled at all the comments, it was natural that they were curious and meant no harm by it. In fact he liked all the attention. Karin on the other hand was getting pretty annoyed with getting ignored and so she barked at the girls.

"It's not any of your business. So why don't you fangirls just leave and stop bothering us."

There was silence in the air. Worried that Karins harsh words upset any of the girls, he looked down to the three of them in front. Frowning Naruto apologized.

"I'm sorry about that. Karin!" he said, "That was completely rude of you. Apologize immediately!" It was rare when naruto got angry but when he did it wasn't pretty.

He was being to play the role of big brother, thought Shikamaru, and it suited him. The members took a step back with the exception of Sasuke.

"Karin apologize to my imouto's friends. Now."

Naruto was going to step forward when a hand stopped him, looking down he saw that it was the blond girls hand. All three girls turned to face the red head named Karin and their faces looked anything but pleased.

"What did you just say to us?" Ino had a look of fury on her.

Karin stood tall with her shoulders squared. She was not going to let three little humans make a fool out of her in front of Sasuke. She was going to speak when Temari cut her off.

"You said its none of our business? What would you know about that, huh?"

"Who are you to come here and say what is and is not our business?" hissed Tenten.

Karin flipped her hair back before speaking, "Well it's not like you're family and quite frankly it was annoying at how you just threw yourselves to him. Asking so many personal questions."

If there was one thing that really annoyed Ino, it was some nobody coming over to their place and just saying whatever it was they wanted and then thinking they would leave unscathed. This chick was dead wrong if she thought that she was going to get away with what she said.

"Looky here you fake little ginger, I suggest you leave before I show you the way out and trust me when I say you ain't gonna look pretty when I do."

At Ino's little threat Sakura knew it was better to stop it now before things really got out of hand. The pack couldn't believe how Karin was action sure she was a bitch now and then but she had never acted this way before. And Naruto looked like he was ready to burst if his red face was anything to go by. Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder before walking towards the front to Ino.

"Thats enough Ino. Lets go. Tenten, Temari. You guys as well, we'll be late for class."

Thinking that she had won their little argument Karin commented, "You should listen to her. Go to your little class and stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. Fangirls aren't very attractive you know. Oh and by the way my hair isn't fake unlike your's blondie." she smirked.

Another thing to avoid saying to Ino was that her hair looked fake, she took great pride in knowing she took good care of her hair.

"You little shit!" Ino had launched herself and was going to scratch the hell out of Karin had it not been for Sakura who had managed to grab her by the waist along with Tenten, who held her by the shoulders. Karin had been surprised at the sudden move moment but quickly turned cocky again when her friends held her down. Then she felt the waves of anger and fury Naruto was giving off, she paled and took a step back. Sasuke didn't think that Karin would have gone so far. Seeing the anger in Sakura's friend he turned to face Karin with a glare that had her shaking.

"Easy Ino, calm down." Sakura tried to cool Ino but when she got on fire it was hard to make her see reason.

Karin looked back to the members behind her only to find that they were either shaking their heads at her or sending their own glares at her. Hinata for once looked really pissed off.

Suigetsu was shaking his head, not looking playful for once, "You fucked up big this time karin." he whispered. Juugo and Sai being the closest to him nodded.

"Come here and say that shit to my face!" Ino was pissed, this bitch just came here and began saying a bunch of crap. Oh how she wished she could scratch her face off. Temari had taken Ino waist and was trying to drag her back when Sakura had enough.

"Thats enough Ino. Get a grip and go home. You wont be able to practice like this today."

They didn't have any class that would affect their grades too bad, gym, art, math, and history. Her voice was firm and left no room for any protest. Ino took a deep breath and nodded. She wouldn't be able to focus on anything right now and it's not like she was a bad student, she could skip out on today. Before she left though Karin was grabbed by the arm and roughly pushed forward by Naruto.

"I wont tell you again Karin, apologize." His voice was slightly cold and serious. Karin had no choice but to do as she was told.

She bowed, "I apologize for my behavior." the words barely left her mouth. She was digging a bigger hole for herself. Juugo and Suigetsu felt kinda sorry for her because their Leader was looking ever more pissed, the way he stood and the vibe he was giving off spoke volumes of his temper.

Unfortunately the other girls were also very much pissed off, with a nod towards Sakura all three girls left the school's front yard and out the gates.

Well wasn't this a pleasent morning.

Sakura massaged her temple. This was so not the way she had expected to start her morning. With an intake of air she pulled out her phone and called her aunt.

"Aunt Tsunade"

At the name every single wolf felt a cold shiver run down their spin.

"I'll be skipping school today, the girls aren't feeling so well and the classes today are pretty boring."

Shikamaru let out an air he didn't know he had been holding.

"Yes I'll call you. See you soon."

Sakura jammed her phone back into her bag and turned to face her god-brother with a tiny awkward smile that made him feel embarrassed to be seen with Karin.

"um.. since that went down hill fast. I'll see you around Onii-san" she gave a small bow to the pack and lightly rubbed Naruto's shoulder before she too left.

Naruto felt bad and by bad he meant bloody pissed off, angry, and disturbed. He turned to Karin who was looking down then to Sasuke. Glaring at the girl Naruto pushed her towards him. Slightly stumbling she stood in front of her leader with her head down.

"We will have this conversation at Jiraiya's home"

With that he walked out of the school grounds with the others following behind, Hinata who was at the back with Karin was pushed to the front with Neji and Sai on each of her sides. It was clear to everyone that Karin was not to be talked with so Neji didn't want his cousin to be even seen next to the red haired girl. Walking out they saw Sakura catching up with her friends and throwing an arm around Ino's shoulder.

As the made their way back to the house, there was a deadly silence between them that made it slightly hard to breathe but that was because their Alpha was pretty darn angry. As a pack they could at times know when their boss was angry with them or at someone, depending on how he talked and by the feelings he gave off.

Sai who hadn't said a single peep during this whole trip wasn't sure just how bad her punishment would be. But considering how he was ignoring everyone he was glad that he wasn't in Karin shoes.

Once they all entered the house and the door was closed, it might as well been hell on earth. There was a drop in temperature so sudden that they all stood still, the room felt so tiny and suffocating that it made them sweat cold. Sasuke walked to a window to stare out at the sky as he let everyone feel the pressure of his command.

Imagine a pressure coming down on you that was harsh and didn't let you breath enough and in a split second it was gone. A sign of dominance.

"Karin" his voice sharp like sting.

"Yes?" her voice was weak.

The others backed away from her, Neji and Naruto hid Hinata behind them knowing the girl was shy and easily frighten. The others also gathered around them, not wanting to be the target of Sasuke's anger once again. Karin was on her own on this one, normally Suigetsu or Juugo would joke around at how karin wasn't thinking right or some stupid thing like that but right now no one wanted to get close to him.

In warning not to interfere Naruto whispered, "Keep your mouths shut and don't interfere with his decision."

Everyone turned to face forward to watch.

Sasuke had no words for how Karin had decided to act in front of the Haruno Heir and to her friends no less. She had disrespected his orders, the pack, and people she didn't even know.

"Karin what possessed you to act in such a way today?" his voice was cold and harsh. There was not an ounce of gentleness in it. She winced.

"What I said was true though! Those girls were asking questions that shouldn't have concern them_"

She was cut off by the hiss he let out, "You should have kept your mouth shut. Naruto would have answered the ones he deemed correct, there was no need for you get involved." he turned with his eyes burning red.

Karin shrinking back trying to appear small when she saw his bloodline trait appear, "but I_"

"There will be no excuses Karin, I don't know what you have eaten these days for you to be acting so irrational but do not think it will go unpunished. You will properly apologize to Haruno-san tomorrow, that is if Tsunade-sama doesn't tear you to pieces first."

Karin eyes went wide, "How will Tsunade-sama know?" she whispered.

"Do you think Sakura will just keep quiet about how her _guest_ behaved so rude to her friends? And by the looks of it those other two are also friends with Tsunade, you saw how they acted. So don't play stupid." His sharigan spun around glaring right down at her. This girl cost him far to much trouble sometimes.

"For your punishment."

Some of the people in the back were dreading facing Tsunade, god only knows what she was going to do to them.

"You can forget about hunting with us when we get back, you will find food on your own and on your time. You will not run with us when we do our patrol around the border. You will take the full night shift for a month and if there's anyone that gets past you, you shall suffer the consequences alone. None of the members are to help you with anything. Is that in any way unclear to you Karin?"

"I understand."

Her punishment was pure isolation. While it wasn't the worst thing that you could go through it was one of the toughest. You had to find food on your own which was hard enough since you had no help from any of the members, add to the that staying up all night watching over the land, staying up all night meant losing sleep and strength that you would need to hunt when you could. That was if you could find any and if some wolf crossed over to their territory Karin would suffer even more. It was like being a lone wolf with no one to help you.

"Away with you then." Sasuke dismissed her. She turned and ran up to the bedroom she shared with Hinata.

As quietly as he could Naruto spoke from where he stood not wanting to upset him even more, but the question was needed, "Sasuke what are we going to say to Tsunade-sama, She's going to tear your head off."

Sasuke turned off his sharigan and faced Naruto, "Lets hope that the moon is on our side then."

...

The girls and Sakura had decided to go out and buy some ice cream to cool down from the almost fight at school.

"Ino-chan, I think you should say sorry to Sakura, her god-brother was there and all." Tenten was eating some chocolate and orange ice that she had ordered, whispering to Ino now that she was no longer angry.

Everyone was seated but Sakura who had gotten up to order more ice cream.

"I know I am, I feel bad now that I think about it. I'm going to apologize to him and his friends." she took another spoon of the creamy goodness before looking at Ino who was sulking in her seat with a rain cloud over her head.

"I will tennie. But that little... ugh! She just made me so angry!" Ino took a huge scoop of vanilla with peaches into her mouth and sulked some more.

Coming back with more chocolate and vanilla ice cream with peanuts, Sakura sat down next to temari with the other two sitting infront of them. Temari kicked Ino under the table and nodded her head towards Sakura. Ino placed one of her peaches in Sakura's ice cream causing the girl to look up.

"I'm sorry for how I acted this morning, specially infront of your new brother and his friends. I'll... apologize to him too when I see." Tenten nodded with her own little gloomy cloud hanging over her head.

"I will too."

Sakura looked at the girls and smiled, "Its okay guys. I know why you acted like that and I accept your apology. If you guys really feel the need to apologize to the others than, fine. I wont stop you guys. But now lets eat so we can go look at some clothes for the Performance Exports!"

The girls quickly forgot their bad morning and dug into their sweets.

...

After shopping and shopping for hours they had gone over to temari's house to change into the clothes they had bought and as it turns out her brothers also opted to skip school that day and were chilling in the living room. With quick bye's and hello's they had raced up the stairs to her bedroom to changed.

Ino had decided to wear her purple mid-thigh skirt with a white and red off the shoulder's shirt that said 'You talk'n to me?' and her dark brown flat boots with her hair up in a ponytail, of course.

Tenten had bought some dark jeans that were ripped from her thighs all the way down, a short sleeve black shirt with headphones in the front with her high top white converse.

Temari went for the simple dark jeans, a white long sleeve shirt that said 'I heart Music' and her black converse.

And Sakura had changed into black pants that hugged her legs nicely, a blue crop-top with the letters 'Forever' in black that stopped just below her chest, a black spaghetti strap underneath, and her high top white converse.

Ready and feeling refresh they headed towards the movies at least that was Sakura's plan until she bumped into Sasuke.

...

Feeling stressed Sasuke had said he would be going out for a walk and not to cause trouble while he was out. He had to think hard on how to avoid getting too harshly beaten by Tsunade. She really wasn't going to be pleased, she said she would trust them this one time alone with her niece and not screw it up.

Walking without a place in mind, not that he had one anyways since he didn't know this place.

He walked and walked and then someone had bumped right into his chest, getting him out of his daze. He looked down at the person and was met with pink.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

Her hair was enough to know who it was that had crashed into him.

"Its fine..." Not sure what to call her he went for, "Haruno-san"

Looking up she saw it was Sasuke, not expecting to see him in the cinema, she blinked. Sasuke couldn't help but stare into her green eyes, they made him remember the forest from so long ago. A longing that perhaps she could remember him filled up his chest.

"s-sorry about that Sasuke-san. I really didn't see you"

"Its fine really. Do you need help?" he asked point to the things she had been carrying. When the girls had taken their seats inside the cinema Ino had said that she wanted some candy and popcorn that unleashed a chain of me too's and 'Nachos would be nice too'. In the end after having lost at rock, paper, scissors, Sakura was the one that had to go get the munchies and in carrying everything she hadn't paid attention to her  
surrounds.

"No its okay. What movie are you watching?" she asked him.

And he stood there like a total idiot not knowing what she was talking about.

"what?"

She smiled at him and with one finger that she could spare, waved it around, "You're in the cinema. Or are you not watching one?" she asked.

Finally taking notice as to where his legs at led him too he saw that indeed he was a cinema and there where people staring him and there were girls giggling and sending him little looks that made him feel disturbed.

"I hadn't noticed I came here. I was just out for a walk." came his quiet voice.

Sakura's lips made an 'o' shape and nodded, "I see. Well then let me not interrupt your walking, have a nice day." with that she turned around was walking away when she felt someone take the sodas away from her, ready to curse out the person who dared steal her munchies she looked up to find Sasuke yet again infront of her.

"I'll take these and you can take those." he said.

For the first time in her life Sakura couldn't make the words leave her tongue so instead of looking like a fish out of water she took deep breath and was going to tell him she didn't need help when she felt a light push on the back of her head. In the small seconds that it took for her to breath air, he had walked behind her and lean down and with his forehead had lightly pushed her forward.

It was how wolfs told others to keep moving, gently.

"The sodas are going to lose their taste."

Sakura glanced down at that sodas and nodded.

"Fine."

Glad she was following his request he felt something close to being happy but he wouldn't call it that. She led the way to room 7 where the movie Resident Evil 2 was playing.

The place was dark and you could barely see anything seeing as how it was a the grave yard scene but thankfully there was no one around except them. Sasuke wasn't a fan of the cinema and it had only one reason.

A loud scream was heard.

It was too damn loud.

Nearly dropping the drinks in his head to cover his ears, he inwardly cursed. Why couldn't they turn the volume down a few notches, seriously?

When they got the seats where the girls were seating they all jumped and Ino let out a small, "Holy shit" that made him smirk.

"Sakura you little- dear god you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Sakura grinned at them and thrown the bags of chips and candy at their owners along with their sodas, keeping to herself the bag of popcorn and a large coke.

"Share you troll!" said Tenten trying to reach for the bag but not leaving her seat.

Sasuke looked amused between the girls as Sakura shook her head, "Nah. I think I'll keep it, you have the nacho's already."

"Will you please keep it down people are trying to watch a movie here!" Ino dramatically waved her arms around pointing to herself. Temari's drink nearly spilled all over her when Ino's hand nearly knocked it over.

"You crazy bitch, Keep your hands to your self. Thank you!"

None of the had noticed Sasuke figure until Sakura pointed it out and they all jumped once again, "So you guys are going to be rude and not say Hi to Sasuke-san?" When the girls had looked to her side and saw his tall figure just standing there Tenten suffered a mini heart attack with Temari spilling half of her precious skittles over the floor and Ino had nearly choked on her drink.

"Jesus chist!"

"Son-of-a!"

Sasuke couldn't help but let his amusement show on his face and gave a small bow, "I assure you I'm not a walking zombie," Sakura shook her head and turned to him while the girls calmed their bursting hearts.

"Wanna join us, we have a spot for one more" In the darkness of the room he thanked that he could see in the darkness for he was able to see the tiny smile she gave him. Poking her head around beside Sakura, Ino quietly commented, "We would feel alot better if you stayed and protected us from the walking corpses, if that changes anything" and went back to sitting normally on her seat.

Turning her head back to Sasuke she shrugged at his raised brow, "They wanted something scary to watch and this one was voted for." Sasuke got the feeling that these girls were anything but boring. The one thing that kept nagging at him was that Tsunade didn't want them alone with her niece but if her friends were around that no longer counted as being alone.

"So I take it that you're scared of the movie as well?" his eyes grew soft as he looked at her.

Sakura scoffed, "Please, I've seen this movie far too many times. I don't need any protection mister." Looking back to her girls though with Sasuke following her gaze, "Them on the other hand, are a bit different."

Sasuke looked at the huge screen infront and back to Sakura who was now sitting next to Ino and thought that for once he was going to be selfish and took a seat next to the cherry blossom.

"So tell me whats going on in this movie." he said with a smile that caused heat to flow into Sakura's cheek.

Lifting the bag of popcorn to his chest she smiled back, "Want some popcorn first?"

Perhaps the day hadn't been completely ruined.

* * *

:D

**Did you guys like it?**  
**Comments?**  
**Questions?**  
**Want another chapter?**

**The Review! **

**Deal? :) **

**For those that read Artistic Love its been upated! :] **  
Sorry for not updating! T^T


End file.
